


Bad Desicions

by ImaginativeErised



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Surprise and unexpected OC and pairing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginativeErised/pseuds/ImaginativeErised
Summary: Slightly AU. One of Glenn's unspoken younger sisters named Giselle, (a year or two younger then Glenn) made her way to the sticky situation where Negan is now in charge. Starts off at S07E01 to the recent episode/season. Her experience with Rick's group and Negan make Giselle want to end her life there. But before she does that, she has to get revenge on the man who killed her beloved brother. But after Negan takes an interest in Giselle, she starts re-thinking her plan of vengeance on Negan. She's always been taught "People can change". But can they change what they've done?
Giselle was introduced in season 5, the same time Rick's group stepped into Alexandria, and Aaron introduced them. After that, she reunited with her long lost older brother and is now part of Rick's Group. He was part of taking back Alexandria from the Wolves and Walkers, the Hilltop trade, the Savior shootout and of course, that Ungrateful Day.
This is going to continue on from S07E01, and so on and so forth.





	1. The Day Will Come When You Won't Be Grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 7 Episode 1. Starting with what happened (SPOILERS) and continuing from there.

"We'll get you there. Don't worry Sis." Giselle says to Maggie as she gives me a small smile and takes Giselle's hand in hers. "I hope Glenn's okay. I'll go and get Rick." She says and walks back over to Aaron. Giselle's older brother is Glenn and they've been so close since. And they only found each other last year.  
  
**{Flash Back}**  
  
"And here is Alexandria. Open the gates!" Yells Aaron as Rick and his gang walk into the land of Alexandria. "Hey Aaron, who did you bring this ti-" She was cut off by the sight of her long lost Brother, standing in the gateway. Glenn instantly dropped his gun and both ran to each other in a huge embrace. "I thought you were gone!" She cried into the hug. "I thought I lost you too." He said. "You two know each other?" A man with a crossbow asked. "Yeah, guys this is my younger sister. Giselle." Glenn said as they let go of the embrace. "Hi." Everyone introduced themselves, and welcomed her with open arms. The man with the thick grey beard is Rick, the man with the crossbow is Daryl, the woman with the katana is Michonne, the woman who was holding hands with Glenn as he walked through those gates was his wife Maggie. There was also a kid named Carl, who is Rick's son, a nice woman named Carol, a priest named Gabriel, a woman named Rosita, a brainiac named Eugene and a solider named Abraham. "Come guys. Aaron and I will show you guys around."  
  
**{}{}{}{}**

  
"Rick." She says and gestures Rick to see Maggie in the other part of the RV. "Hey." Aaron greets her as he makes space for her to sit. The wind crashing into the RV echoes through the silence in the vehicle. "How's Maggie?" Aaron asks as Giselle lays her head on his shoulder. "She's getting colder. Paler too. She's not dehydrated either. We really need to get to Hilltop faster." She says with worrisome in her voice. "I know, I know. Abraham says we should be there soon, if we take the high road instead of the main road. Maybe those people aren't blocking the high road." Aaron says with the same tone. Gisele positions herself to lay her head onto Aaron's lap, whilst kicking her feet to rest at the edge of the seat. Aaron looks like he didn't mind, looking at one of his photographs  and all. "Gonna nap are you?" Aaron asks with a small smile, looking down at her sweetly. "You know I will." Giselle says with a small smile creeping up on her face as she closes her eyes. "Don't worry. We'll get to Hilltop soon and find your brother and the others." Aaron says, comforting her.  
  
When Gisele woke up from her small nap, its been night time already, and still no progress to get to Hilltop. This worried her, as the only plan the team's got is to carry Maggie through the woods to get to Hilltop. Everyone volunteered to go with Maggie, while Eugene stayed with the RV to distract the rest of The Saviours blocking off the exits.  
  
They ran into the woods while Carl, Gisele, and Sasha took cover. And Rick, Abraham and Aaron offered carrying Maggie on a makeshift gurney. They kept running until a large light had flashed before the whole group. Whistles fill the dense and dark forest as it echoes and reverb around the trees in every direction. People, cars and tress surround the whole group as they surrender in the middle of all of it.  
  
A van pulls up near the while group, When one of the leaders of the Saviours opens the van and drags out Glenn, Michonne, Rosita, and a gravely wounded, but alive, Daryl. The shocked expression of Glenn when he sees Maggie's health deteriorated, and the rest of the crew on their knees.  
They were all put in a row, on their knees. From the right to left, Eugene, Carl, Sasha, Aaron, Rick, Maggie, Abraham, Michonne, Rosita, Daryl, Glenn and Giselle. Everyone's faces painted with fear. Even Rick's. The Saviours even got Eugene subdued from the RV. We look around for a possible opening, or look at each other a sense of hope, but nothing.  
  
Suddenly, a man steps out of one of the RV's with a baseball bat with barbed wire tightly wrapped around it, a leather jacket, red scarf, grey pants, combat boots and slick black hair and a grey and black beard. He walks in with swagger, thinking that he rules the place, with a cocky smile painted on his face.  
  
"Are we pissing our pants yet? Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close. It's gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon." He says. His voice sounding sarcastic.   He walks over to Rick and kneels down to his level. Rick starting to shake and sweat profusely.  
"You're Rick, right? I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people." He said. "Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes." He continued. Standing up and twirling around the baseball wired bat on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
Negan gives Rick a little pep talk about the 'new world order' and Giselle starts to think of a way out. Something to stop anyone from dying. She was in denial about someone in this family getting killed, but it was just near impossible for her to think that someone could die any moment by this man named Negan. She started to look around, and she caught eye of Glenn. Her big brother's eyes knew what she was doing. His expression told her to drop it, pleading not to get herself killed. Even without words Giselle knew what Glenn said. She sighed in defeat, only knowing that trying to escape will get someone killed for damn sure.  
  
Negan then hold the bat up to Rick's head. Saying "Give me your shit... or I will kill you. Today was career day. We invested in a lot, so you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me. That's your job." He kept going on and on until he leans into a horrified Rick, with his ear facing him. Giselle has never seen her leader, her friend so terrified. Glenn and Maggie told her about the magnificent and brave stories about Rick, but even seeing Rick like this was definitely a bad sign.  
  
"What? No answer?" Negan taunts.  
  
The air seemed so breathless and cold, like time wanted to slow down for it's horrific show it wanted to display for the entire squad. "You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you? I don't want to kill you people. Just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me. You can't do that if you're dead, now, can you? I'm not growing a garden. But you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with. And for that, for that you're gonna pay. So, now... I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you." Negan says in a serious tone. By this point, the Saviours and Negan could hear all of their heart burst out of their chest. "This... This is Lucille, and she is awesome. All this, all this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor." He says displaying his barbed wire bat.  
  
He walks around the group members, mocking Abraham's beard, trying to communicate with Carl, an when he got to Maggie, he taunted how sick she looked.  
"Jesus. You look shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right now." He says raising Lucille up. Glenn steps out of line, trying to get Negan's attention away from Maggie. He yells out to him, to not hurt her. As Glenn steps out and gets grabbed and subdued by some Saviours, Giselle also steps out of line to not hurt him too. By now, Negan probably has an idea of this relationship. Married (Maggie and Glenn) and Brother and Sister. (Giselle and Glenn)  
  
Negan makes eye contact with Giselle, as her eyes start to water and blur her vision. She lets her head drop down, completely avoiding any contact with Negan. He walks up to her and points Lucille at her. Giselle looks up, terrified, but still staying strong. "What's your name Doll?" He says. Calling her by a nickname makes her sick to the core. She hears Glenn holding back a yell or a cry as she takes a glimpse at her brother. Puzzling his actions and choices if he does anything that will get Giselle killed. "Giselle." She mutters under her breath. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I couldn't hear ya there." He says and kneels to her level his time. But before she could speak, he takes his gloved hand and lift her head up to face him.  
  
"Say that again Darlin'." He says in a low and dangerous tone. Giselle's breathing gets heavy as she's forces to look into Negan's eyes. She hesitates, before saying it. "Giselle." She says louder, with anger and fear mixed into her tone. "Now that's better." Negan says as he smiles and winks at her. She can feel his breath tickle her lips as he spoke to her with confidence. Her heart beat was like a thunderstorm. So hard, it felt like her blood was clashing and banging everywhere inside her.  
  
He stood back up, and continued to Carl. "This is your kid, right?"  
He says as he chuckles.  
"This is definitely your kid." He confirms as Rick starts to shake in fear. "Just stop this!" Rick yells. Everyone becomes silent, feeling the tension become thicker than ever. "Hey! Do not make me kill the little future serial killer. Don't make it easy on me." Negan taunts. "I gotta pick somebody. Everybody's at the table waiting for me to order." He continues.  
  
Than, Negan starts to go around, pointing everybody with Lucille, while saying 'Eenny, Meeny, Miney, moe". As the bat passes everyone, Giselle holds back standing up and grabbing the barbed wired bat away form Negan, but she knows she can't do anything but watch one of her family get killed right before her eyes.  
  
Just then, Negan. Stops. Right. There. Right in front of. Abraham. Everybody's starts to panic, their hearts start to burst out of their chest and tears start to form in their eyes as they see Abraham was the chosen one. "Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you're all gonna be doing that." Negan says.  
  
And then there he goes. The bat goes down, right at Abraham's head. Blood trickling down his forehead. He managed to take the strong blow as he could look up at Negan again. Everyone flinches in tears, yelps and even cries echo into the wilderness around them.  
  
"Ho! Ho! Look at that. Taking it like a champ!" Negan says looking down at Abraham's disfigured head.  
  
"Suck...My...Nuts."  
  
Abraham was able to say before Negan blunged his head in with Lucille one more time. "Damn!"  
The sounds of the bat keep swinging, thudding each time drilled into everyone's brain, like a song stuck into someone's head.  
  
**{}{}{}{}**  
  
"Oh, my goodness! Look at this!"  
Blood splatters on Rick's cheek.  
"You guys, look at my dirty girl! Sweetheart Lay your eyes on this."  
He says walking over to Rostia, who was in a completely dazed faze. "Oh, damn. Were you - Were you together? That sucks. But if you were, you should know there was a reason for all this. Red - and hell, he was, is, and will ever be red. He just took one or six or seven for the team! So take a damn look." Rosita dosen't even look. She can't even look. The blood from Lucille spills on her pants, in front of her.  
  
"Take a damn look!" He yells at her. But she doesn't even flinch. Only her breathing gets heavy and shaky. Suddenly, Daryl gets up beside her and punches Negan in the face. He takes the blow, stumbling back again, but is then subdued by Saviour. Dwight asks if he can shoot Daryl, but Negan didn't let him. So many things Giselle couldn't process, she didnt even hear what Negan said about Daryl hitting him. She looks over to Glenn and she whispers to him "i Love you." She says. He mouths it back to her. She doesn't even know why she said it. She snaps out of her trance as he walks over closer to Glenn, Daryl and herself.  
  
"Well... Back to it!" He says and suddenly, Lucille bashes down on Glenn's head so hard, that blood paints his entire face, some of his brain showing and his eye popped out from his skull. The horror in Giselle's eyes as she sees her beloved brother, be beaten to death. The shock and the trama start to sink into her body. Tears streaming down her face as she broke down in tears. "Buddy, are you still there? I just don't know. It seems like you're trying to speak... but you just took a hell of a hit! I just popped your skull so hard your eyeball just popped out... and it is gross as shit!" Negan laughs.  
  
"Maggie...I'll...Find...You."  
  
He was able to say. Maggie's shocked, crying as she sees her husband fight his last words out of his mouth. Giselle just looks at her older brother. Dying and being tortured. Tears paint her entire face, as it can't stop. No matter what. She can't take this anymore.  
Negan takes more swings till the whole group sees nothing more then his eye. As Negan bashes Glenn's skull like Abraham's, blood followed by each hit. Giselle can even see the blood splash around from the car light illuminating the whole scene. Cries are heard all around the forest. Reverbing everywhere. Giselle looks up at Negan, who just finished crushing bother Glenn's and Abraham's brains into nothingness.  
  
"What? Was the joke that bad?" He asks sarcastically. Giselle stopped crying, but tears still streamed down her face like a waterfall. She was trapped in an internal trance, it seemed like she can't get out of it. Like a lucid dream that turned into a nightmare. Later, when Negan approached Rick, he took him into his RV and drove off. One of the Saviours said that he would come back. Surely.  
  
**{}{}{}{}**  
  
The sun started to rise, dawn was approaching as morning fog covered the floor like a blanket. The forest was dead silent, as not even a bird or a walker came by. Giselle looked at the horrified remains of her brother beside her. Not moving her body, but just her head. Her body seemed rooted in place into the ground, like it a statue. She quickly looked at Daryl, who was on the other side of Glenn, and he too, was looking at him. He made eye contact with her as she saw Daryl also crying. He looked down and turned around. Looking back in front of them. Giselle did the same. Oh how silence stabbed her in the heart.  
  
**{}{}{}{}**  
  
A while later, the sun seemed to be up already. The sunshine spilling out in the leaves up from the trees as Negan and Rick arrived shortly after. He threw him into the circle as Rick stumbled in fear. The fear in his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Well, look at that, dawn is breaking. It's a brand new day, Rick." Negan says as he walks over to Rick. Everyone seems out of it, confused, traumatized and scared out of their minds. Negan could kill any one of them at this very moment. Or see another family member get murdered, seeing it all with their own eyes.  
"What you do next will decide whether your crap day becomes everyone's last crap day or just another crap day. Get some guns to back of their heads." He says and his men load up guns behind the squad's heads. The click of the gun gets everyone's breathing hitched and heavy. The anticipation just wouldn't stop, it keep spilling like water. "Level with their noses, so if you have to fire, it'll be a *real* mess." Negan says cruelly as he make gestures. He then calls over Carl, and forces him onto the ground, with his arms spread like wings. A saviour hands him a marker, and Negan draws a solid straight line onto Carl's arm. "Sorry kid, this is going to be as cold as a warlock's ballsack. Just like he was hanging his ballsack above ya and draaaaaaag... right across your forearm." Giselle can't believe what's happening. Negan's  now forcing Rick to cut of Carl's arm off, and if he doesn't, Negan bashes Carl's head with Lucille. The same way he did with Glenn and Abraham; while Rick pleads and pleads to volunteer to do it and not harm his son. Tears start to fall out of Giselle's eyes as she sees Rick crying and struggling, pleading and begging Negan. Michonne tries to butt in and persuade Negan, but fails.  
  
"Dad, just do it..." Carl whospers to him. Rick cries as he hold's his son's arm, picks up the axe, rises it up and... Negan suddenly stops him. "Now that's the look I'm looking for!" He says excitedly. The forest seemed so silent till Rick finally gave in and cracked. "You Work for Me! You Provide for me! You, Belong To Me! Right!?" Negan yells and Rick answers. "R-Right." He stutters. Negan smiles as he's finally satisfied.  
  
"Dwight load him up." He continues as the van doors close.  
"He's got guts - not a little bitch like someone I know. I like him. He's mine now. But you still want to try something? 'Not today, not  tomorrow'? I will cut pieces off of Hell's his name?" He asked, whilst towering over Rick. "Daryl." One of the Saviours answer. "Wow. That actually sounds right. I will cut pieces off of Daryl and put them on your doorstep - or, better yet, I will bring him to you and have you do it for me." He sickly chuckles.  
"Aah! Welcome to a brand-new beginning, you sorry shits! I'm gonna leave you a truck. Keep it. Use it to cart all the crap you're gonna find me. We'll be back for our first offering in one week. Until then ta-ta." Negan says as his men drive off to their HQ and he drops the keys on the ground. He follows into one of the vehicles shortly after, and suddenly, everything is dead silent. No one does or says anything. Just birds and the sun around them make noise as they stare into the horrific trance.  
  
Maggie walks over to Glenn's body as Rosita also goes to Abraham's body. Both Rosita and Sasha put their hands on it. Saying last goodbyes. Maggie hugs Carl and tells Rick that she can take Glenn with her by herself. "Maggie, his our family too." He says softly. Giselle was still in her trance. "I'll take go with you." Sasha says and Maggie agrees. Eugene goes to Rosita and comforts her, as he also cries over  Abraham's body. Maggie tells Rick he has to get ready to fight, but he refuses. He says they can't fight an army of them. It suddenly goes silent, as Giselle finally says something. "You have too Rick." She says. Her voice hoarse and tears streaming down her face. Maggie goes to Giselle and they both hug. They both cry on each other. As they depart, Maggie says "I'll go with Sasha and you stay with Rick. I don't want you to be hunted down with me. Okay?" She says, Maggie's voice breaking. Giselle nods in agreement. "Okay. Be careful though. I Love You Sis." Giselle chokes out and hugs her. "I Love You Too Sis." She says and hugs her back. As they depart, Giselle goes and hugs Carl tightly and then Rick. She cries in Rick's arms as he leads her into the RV. He comforts her in his arms as her cries are muffled in his brown coat. They go their separate ways and Giselle lays on Aaron's shoulder, as she cries. Wishing that this was all a Daydream, that she was caught up in a Daydream. A dream that she'll wake up from and see Glenn and Abraham like before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First TWD Fic! Tell me what you think and I hope you like it! Be sure to leave kudos! =]


	2. At Your Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Negan takes all of Alexandria's things, plus a cruel sober visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't Own The Walking Dead, N Stuff & Thangs.
> 
> A/N: Another Chapter! Hope You Enjoy!

Trucks and vehicles park in front of the main gates and all they see is a shadow with a baseball bat approaching. Three bangs are heard from the metal gate, followed by Negan's taunting voice. "Little pig, little pig! Let, me in!" After Negan introduces himself to Spencer, Rick walks up and opens the gate, noticing the parked cars and trucks. "You said a week. You're early." Says Rick opening the gate. "I missed you." Negan says, with a sarcastic tone in his voice, and a smug smile. A walker shows up, walking to the gate and Negan taunts Rick with 'protecting' him and the group. Giselle walks over, but Rosita stops her from killing it, seeing Negan doing it already. He smacks the walker with Lucille, with much enthusiasm. "Easy peezy, lemon squeezy! Now, let's get started! Big day!" He says. "Now Rick, did you see that? Now that, is some Service!" He continues with one of his 'lectures'.  
  
As Negan shoves Lucille onto Rick's hands, Negan stretches out his arms like a 'welcome home'. "Hot diggity dog! This place is magnificent! An embarrassment of riches they say! Yes sir, I do believe your gonna have plenty to offer up!" He says.  
  
He walks right up to Giselle, real nice and close. She looks down, trying to avoid eye contact with the man who killed her beloved brother and best friend. "Shit, Doll. Lighten up. Can't be holding grudges for too long can we Doll huh?" He says and lifts her chin with his gloved hand; making her look at him in the eye. "Right Doll?" He asked again. Giselle bit her lip from saying anything defensive or stupid. She caught a glimpse of Rick, with pleasing eyes to not do anything stupid and do what he says. "Right." She says emotionless. With a monotoned voice. Negan leans even closer, almost bodies touching. "Now that's what I like Sweetheart." He says with a cocky smile. His eyes burning into her soul and that smile exposing two of his dimples. She can feel his breath tingling on her lips, as he got closer, she tightened her hand onto her wrist. Keeping all her will power to possibly not punch him in the face.  
  
Rick then attempts to talk to Daryl, but is later stopped by Negan, who explains that any of them should talk, speak, touch, do anything to Daryl will get something cut off of Daryl. They all kept their mouth shut. "Well, let's get this show on the road! See what goodies you got in the cupboard! Giselle can follow too!" He said excitedly and started to walk ahead. "You said Half of the supplies-" Rick said, but was interrupted. "No, Rick. No. You don't decide what we take, I do."  
  
Rick gave Giselle a reassuring look and pat on the shoulder for now. "All right." He says. The rest of Negan's men start and scatter themselves into Alexandria. "They're just gonna search the houses a bit, keep the process moving." Negan informs.  
  
"Are you gonna show me around or not?" Negan says impatiently. Rick hesitates, but then leads the way into the depth of Alexandria. Giselle follows quickly behind, avoiding eye contact with Negan as she walked by. She can feel his stares scan up and down her body as he shortly follows behind, not to far.  
  
**{}{}{}{}**  
  
Rick, Giselle, Daryl and Negan walk along the lines of homes, seeing his men carry out couches, lamps, plants, even mattresses. Negan talks along the way, Rick seems to be listening, Daryl being submissive to Negan, but Giselle has just been ignoring him. Her mind on something else. The fact that they are being robbed in front of their eyes, and forced to walk around with a sociopath. 'Some shitty new world order' she thought. They take a sudden stop, with Negan opening a cooler and chugging some soda and throwing the rest of the can to the ground. Giselle looks off into the distance, trying to wrap her head around things. She faintly hears Negan taunt Rick, still making sure he's not checking if she's paying attention. One of Negan's men hands him a video camera. 'Oh no, the, video camera' Giselle thought. "What do we got here?" Asks Negan happily. "Fingers crossed we get something freaky-deaky!" Negan says. Giselle turns around, choosing not to pay attention again. She sees a couch from Maggie and Glenn's house get taken away by Negan's crew, which took all of her might to not run up to them and stop them from taking it.  
  
**{Flash Back}**  
  
"Hey." Giselle said and joined Glenn on the white cushioned couch. "Hey. How's it going?" Glenn asks as he makes space for his younger sister. "Nothing much. Just Maggie, Michonne and I helped Carol bake today. God, who knew when nothing happens in a world like this, its so boring." She said. "Well, you never know Giselle. One time your asking for action and the next, you regret what you asked for." Glenn says.  
  
"Have you had that before? Wished for something and then regret it later on?" She asked, as she positioned herself to lay her head down on Glenn's lap, while prompting her feet up on one end of the couch. "Yeah, actually." Glenn said, hesitating than saying it. "What is it?" She asked. "Well, that one fight we had. We both said that we were glad that we never got to see each other before you moved to university, and then, earth went to hell, and I honestly thought I lost you." He explained. "To be honest, I was about to say the same thing. But i'm glad i've found you... Pizza Boy, or Walker Bait." She teased. They both laughed as Giselle closed her eyes, starting to nap on her older brother's lap. "Are you gonna sleep?" He asked mockingly. "You know I am." She smiles with her eyes closed. "We used to do this when you were 16, and I was 17." He stated. "I guess somethings don't change." She gave Glenn a warm smile and he returns one.  
  
**{}{}{}{}**

  
"Whatever happened to that sick girl? Seemed like a hell of a stressful night for her. The way she carried on, and she was married to number two right?" He asked. Giselle snapped back into reality with the talk of Maggie and Glenn. "And you are number two's younger sister, correct?" He asked Giselle. She felt the adrenaline start to generate in her. Her expression was shocked and fearful. Like she's seen a ghost. Rick looks at Negan with hate, something he didn't like. "Careful. Careful, how you're looking at me Rick." He looked away, trying to keep at the surface. Giselle clenched her fists and gripped her wrists hard. Biting her lip hard in anger to not mouth out.  "Same with you Sweetheart." He warned her too. "Widows? Especially ones looking like that? Huh. They, are, special. I love them. Right after their husbands' are gone, they're just, empty inside." Giselle couldn't believe what she was hearing. A mix of anger and disgust boiled at her surface, but she still managed to keep it all in.  
  
"But usually not for long!" Negan sang it and laughed. He caught a glimpse of Giselle, clearly hurt and angry. "Where is she? I would love to see her." He said to Giselle. She looked down, trying to avoid eye contact when Gabriel interrupted.  
"Do you care to pay your respects?" He asked. "Holy Crap!" Negan says out loud, and turns around to see a creepy smiling Gabriel, which snaps Giselle back to collect her thoughts. "You are creepy as shit! Sneaking up on me wearing that collar with that freaky ass smile." He jokes and taunts. Gabriel doesn't seem upset at all. "My apologies. I'm Father Gabriel." He introduces himself. Negan scoffs, as Giselle, Rick and even Daryl's faces say 'Its true'. "She didn't make it?" He asks. He looks over at all of them. Rick and and Giselle nods, while Daryl puts his head down.  
  
They visit Maggie's grave, and Negan talks about how this must suck for their group, and how he says it was his fault, but does not regret it because 'the lesson had to be learned'. But he also says it's their fault for putting this on her. "Damn. I was gonna ask her to come back with me. Now, I know what your thinking. How can I get a shot, being the guy who bashed her husband's brains out?" He continues and he catches a glimpse of Giselle. "You'd be surprised what people, they-" Negan was about to finish when a gun goes off. Somewhere into the distance. Giselle couldn't even look at Rick. She was to busy in her own mind and anger to pay attention anymore. To busy with vengeance.  
  
**{}{}{}{}**  
  
After taking care of the situation with Carl, the three went ahead and headed to the armoury. The garage door opens and Olivia is seen standing there. "Hi. I figured you were coming." She said monotone. "Show 'em where the guns are." Rick said.  
  
Negan talks about all types of rules and different things that Rick seemed to be paying attention to, but not Giselle. She can't help that she's now working for the man that killed her family, but at the same time; she doesn't have a choice. She thinks about all the regrets and things she would've done with Glenn and/or Abraham before their untimely death. Thousands of things flood her mind when Olivia opened the door to the armoury. She lead them to the room where they kept all if our weapons, followed by Daryl. Who was giving Giselle pleading looks of hope, but to no avail. Carrying in and out guns, weapons and stacking them up into their trucks.  
  
Negan has a small talk with Rick as Giselle leaves them alone and goes help with Daryl.  
  
**{}{}{}{}**  
  
{After Figuring out that The Squad is missing two Guns}  
  
Rick called everyone into the chapel to talk about the guns. Everyone was silent, till Eugene points out that everyone is not there. Rosita and Spencer went on to find Daryl's bike, and that Rick and Giselle have the same idea. Spencer must've had them somewhere.  
  
As Gabriel and Aaron went to look in places they double checked, Rick and Giselle searched the same room in Spencer's house again. "Where could it be?" Giselle said pacing and knocking books of the shelf, frustrated they didn't find them yet. A creak was then heard on the air vent and Rick opened it up, finding extra food, liquor, and... The two missing guns. "Holy shit, Spencer had them? Why would he-" Giselle stopped. Knowing the answer already. The look of it was pretty old and dusty. He probably had these the minute Rick and his gang came to Alexandria.  
  
They walked back to Negan and handed him the two missing, now found guns. Giselle and Rick were halfway back to the armoury when a bunch of Negan's men surrounded Enid. "Just...let me have them." She insisted. "Say please again little girl." He said stroking her face creepily. "Please." She said with a frown and a look of disgust. She flinched but hey still didn't give them back to her. "Say it again." He said. "Please." She said for the last time. Giselle stepped in front of Enid, facing them. "She said please already, just give them back to her." She said confidently. "Don't get them mad. Just back down." Rick said as he held her shoulder. Giselle looked back at Rick, only to see Negan smiling back at them. Watching them. Taunting them. All she did was pull her hand out, and the men hesitated but quickly gave the green balloons to Giselle. "Be careful little girl." He pointed at Enid and gave Giselle a threatening look. Giselle held up the middle finger as they walked away. With curse words trailing behind them. "Here." Giselle said and gently handed the green balloons to Enid. "Thanks." She said and gave Giselle a quick hug. She returned it as Rick and Giselle headed back to Negan.  
  
"Whatcha' got for me Rick?" Negan asked as Rick handed the bag with guns to him. "Well, would you look at that? They were here after all. Funny how a little 'Holy Shit! someone's gonna die' puts a fire under everybody's ass!" He says and chuckles. "So tell me Rick, which one of your fine folks -almost caused Olivia to live the rest of her days?" He asked. Giselle was about to intervene, but Rick said something already, cutting her off. "Doesn't matter anymore-" he said, but Negan interrupted.  
  
"No, it matters. You need to get everybody on board. Everybody. Or, we just go back to square one." He pointed at him, as the rest of Negan's people close up the trucks.  
  
**{}{}{}{}**  
  
As all the trucks drive outside of the front gate, Negan, Dwight and a few others with Daryl stay behind, letting the big trucks leave first. With them following after later on. The air seemed to dense and heavy, even for a bright and sunny day. Rosita and Spencer arrived on time, with the car and bike at the back of one of the vans. The three follow Negan back o the entrance/exit of Alexandria, to get ready to depart. "Hell of a place you got here Rick." He says smiling. Suddenly, Giselle sees Michonne, and they both make eye contact. Michonne points at Rick, then to Giselle as to tell Rick she's here. She nudges Rick as he looks in her direction. Seeing Michonne in one of the abandon out posts. "Give me a second." Rick says. Negan looks back, catching a small glimpse of Michonne, before she disappeared. He looks back at Rick and Giselle, who looks strong, but afraid on the inside. "No." He smirks. "Please, just... Give me a second." Rick pleads. Negan gives him a small nod as Rick bolts out of there, the minute he's out of Negan's line of sight.  
  
As Giselle sees Rick get to the abandoned out post, Negan walks up to Giselle, to talk to her separately. "While we wait, I got something to tell you Doll." He says with a cocky smirk. His teeth and dimples showing all. "You probably heard me saying that I would've asked the sick girl, or your sister in law I should say. But, she unfortunately, didn't make it." He continued. "I was gonna ask her to come back with me at my place, but I can't do that now that she's dead now can I?" He asks with sarcasm in his voice.  
"So, if I can't get number one, I should just go for my second choice." He towers of her, making her feel small and weak. She looks away, to the side, somewhere. But he steps in so close to her, that their bodies slightly touch. It was impossible for Giselle to not look, because there was nowhere to avoid his stares.  
  
She looked up at him. His greyish brown eyes, charming smile, beard and dimples taunting her soul. She stayed strong, trying not lash out at any moment in time. "I want you to come with me." He says all serious. She looks shocked. Her eyes flutter and her breathing get heavy. Her thoughts scattered, but the memory of Glenn getting murdered by Negan, replayed in her head. "Now, I know what your thinking, how can you come with me when I bashed your brother's skull? Believe me Sweetheart, you don't know what an opportunity this is! But, like I said Doll, You don't decide what I take, I do." He says. She steps back, and turns around. Away from him. Dazed and looking down. Trying to process everything. She doesn't want to leave, obviously. But how can she get the hell out of this? This is the most scared she's been in her life. 'Damn it, where is Rick to stop this before it's to late?' She thought to herself. "Woah there Sweetheart! Don't want you to fall there!" Negan says mockingly, sarcastically and enthusiastic all at the same time as he catches her from falling from her thoughts. His hands were still on her waist, till she realized what picture this painted. She backed away defensively, followed by Negan chuckling to himself and winking charmingly, with the addition of smiling at her.  
  
Then, just on cue, Michonne and Rick appear coming towards the main gate as Michonne drops a deer they were holding. 'It was probably for food' Giselle thought. "Look at this!" Negan says impressed. "I thought she was scavenging, but she was hunting. This one never came inside, we kept it near the wine." Rick said as he handed a special rifle. "Look at this! This is something to build a relationship on. Good for you Rick. This is reading the room and getting the message. I said it once, and I'm gonna say it again. You sir, are special." He said, taking the gun and handing it off to one of his men. "Now that you know we can follow your rules," Rick said. "Yes?" Negan asked. "I'd like to ask you if Daryl can stay." He said, with plead in his voice. Giselle looked back at Daryl, hoping he would say yes. "Not happening. You know what? I don't know. Maybe Daryl can plead his case. Maybe, Daryl can sway me. Daryl?" Negan asks. Rick and the rest of the group were completely clueless to what he meant by 'sway' him.  But, not one word escaped Daryl's mouth. He just looked at the ground. "Well you tried. Now what you gotta do is get up over that tall wall of yours, and try harder out there. Earn for me. Because we're coming back soon. Cause if you don't have anything interesting for us, then Lucille is gonna have her way." He warns. "I want you to hear that again. If you don't have something interesting for us, somebody's gonna die, and no more magic guns." He warns. "Alright. Grab that deer, its gettin' late. Lets go home!" He says with his arms stretched.  
  
The group is devastated already, but knowing that Daryl isn't gonna be with them for a long time makes it harder for the group. "Damn! I love it when a girl gets me dinner and does not expect me to put out!" Negan laughs as his men start up the cars and rest of the trucks. Dwight taunts Rosita and she completely seems still and strong. Dwight starts up the bike, tells something to Daryl, he doesn't answer, then drives off.  
  
"So nobody died! So you know why I think? You and I will find our understanding. Let me ask you something Rick. You want me to go?" He asks. "I think that'd be good." Rick says. "Just say those two magical words." Negan taunts. He hesitated a bit, before saying it. "Thank you." Rick says. Everyone can clearly see that it was hard for him to say that. He swallows nervously. "Don't be ridiculous! Thank you!" Negan says and taunts Rick and the whole group even more as a walker approaches the gate and kills the walker 'for us.' "Watch my form!" Negan made sure before bashing it's skull. "Yup. Win, win. Clean that up for me for next time." He says and drops the weapon. Some of the trucks and cars are already gone, and only a few more trucks are left, waiting for Negan. Daryl steps into one of them as he boards on. "Come on Doll!" Negan says excitedly, grabbing Giselle's arm and dragging her to the truck. "Hold on. You said our stuff, not my people." Rick said trying to get Giselle back.  
  
"Well, Rick, you really gotta listen more carefully! You don't get to decide what I take from you. I do." He says all serious. Giselle at the brink of tears, seeing them for the last time. "Look, we can talk about this. We, we can fix this." Rick pleads to Negan. "I don't think there is anything to fix Rick. And talking about this is over. It's getting pretty late." He says. But before they could board the truck, Rick tries to speak and touch her the last time, but Negan caught on. "No, Rick! She belongs to me now. Try to talk to her, get her back, touch her, you'll be cutting off Daryl's arms." He exclaims for the last time. Giselle looks over at everyone, with tears streaming down her face, and soaking up every last detail about the place and the whole squad. Negan tells her to sit beside the drivers seat, and quickly threatens her and warns her what will happen if she leaves or tries to escape in anyway, she will be the one cutting Daryl's legs off.  
  
"Oh, wait. How careless of me? You didn't think I was gonna leave Lucille with you right? I mean, after what she's done, why would you have her right? Thank you for being so accommodating!" He says stepping back to Rick. Rick was in a terrified trance. With two of his family taken away from him, this day before and two more the next day just seemed so unreal to him. "In case you haven't caught on, I just slipped my dick down your throat, and you thanked me for it." He smiled and shortly leaving. Rick, dazed that they took everything, (but left food) and even took one of his family. He watches in the distance as they leave. He saw Giselle crying and her hands on the window, Daryl looking back at him from the back of the truck as it drove farther away.  
  
"Oh, don't be like that Baby Girl! You got a long and fresh start ahead of you now!" He said, falsely encouraging her. She just ignored him and kept looking back. Never wanting this to happen. Looking back to see if something will happen. Looking back because she can't handle the present, showcasing her life in shambles. Now, everything is going to be in shackles; because she's being trapped with the same psychotic man who murdered family.


	3. On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small and short one shot to get something going while I wait for next week's episode (S07E07). Continuing from Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TWD. 
> 
> A/N: Also, to fill the almost empty week for one chapter, here is a small oneshot that sorta ties into the actual story/fic. Anyway, enjoy! :)

The ride back to Negan's compound was pretty long. Giselle fell asleep with the crown of her head leaning against the window. The sunset was about to finish when Giselle fell asleep. The momentum of the moving truck didn't seem to wake her at all, with the roads bumpy and walkers getting run over and all. She was also hunched into a corner of the seat, away from Negan. Her legs prompted up on the sit and her arms hugging around them.

She fell asleep, lost in her thoughts that switched from death every time she would try to conjure up happy memories. It seemed she couldn't conjure a 'patronous' with so many bad and horrible memories and experiences that overcame her mind, and less happy ones to fill. Dried tears stuck to her face like glue, and she slowly started to shiver. As the sun went down, the heat went down with it. The sunset seemed to grab as much heat as it possibly can before it disappeared from the sky. She can feel her bare arms start to form small goosebumps and the cold breeze settle on her bare skin.

The truck came to a stop, but Giselle didn't want to open her eyes and see that her nightmare is still going. The sudden shiver woke her brain up, but she still was very tired. After that one fateful night, she never slept properly. Always waking up at random times and trying to catch on sleep every now and then. Some distant chatter can be heard in and outside of the truck. Arguing and clanks of metal reverbing around her. She heard Negan give orders as it seemed like he was the only one in the truck right now. She heard him swear under his breath about how stupid his men were sometimes when Giselle shifted in her place to desperately get warm.

She then heard sudden rustling of clothing, than something drape over her body like a blanket. Negan's Leather Jacket. It was large on her body, almost covering it entirely (If she wasn't in a ball position). The warmth of his body and scent still lingered on it as she felt the warmth transfer to her body. She felt so confused and a bunch of other mixed emotions. Angry, disgusted, thankful, relieved, biased. He is a psychotic murderer, but he might be also a gentleman? An egotistical prick, but considerate when it came to woman? This could be a start to her plan after all. There was so many mixed feelings that she felt that she just tried to drop it and go back into deep sleep again, waiting till someone wakes her up from this lucid dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to leave a kudos cause they the new chapter is coming soon! :)


	4. A Different Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Sing Me A Song, (S07E07) in Giselle's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TWD. 
> 
> A/N: Another chapter based on a episode! I think S07E07 of TWD is one of the best so far, and I had to include this one. I was originally going to make this like a freeform, using episode 1 and episode 4 as foundation of this fic, but I like where this is going. Anyway, enjoy. =]

The moonlight radiated her face as the pale moon rose up into to dark purple night sky. "Hey Darlin' we're here." She could hear Negan's voice try to wake her up. "Giselle?" He nudged her slightly. She instantly shuddered at his touch, and moved farther from him whilst grabbing onto his jacket with her. "Well, I just gotta carry ya then!" He said loudly and excited. "Hold her." Negan said and handed off Lucille to one of his men. Giselle heard sudden rustling and before she knew it, she felt Negan carry her into his arms, and his leather jacket zipped up on her body like a protective shield. She slowly opened her eyes and the sleep quickly escaped her eyes as she noticed what is going on. People kneeling down before Negan and entering his compound. As they passed she caught a glimpse of Daryl. A surprised look on his face, and she returned the same. She was so focused on Daryl still being alive and being so concerned for him, she didn't even realize she was halfway through the building and still being carried in Negan's arms. As she was carried to a part of Negan's compound, he carried her to a bedroom. The whole room being a theme of black and grey an somewhat gold. The sight of the bedroom and horrendous conclusions flashed in her mind as she yelps and rolled herself out of his arms.  
  
"Woah there Baby Girl! Ain't nothing gonna happen." He said as she fell on the floor and he reached a hand to help her up. Giselle looked up at him, at him smirking. With his dimples and teeth showing. Something about him is so obvious that she hates him. But she's afraid that could change. She could become a slave or even worse. She had to activate her plan now if she wants to survive and get the ending she's starving for. She took his hand and he pulled her up with little to know effort. "How much do you weigh? Cause you were pretty light to carry for a girl like you. I mean, who could blame you? You're petite." He flirted with her. Giselle had a calm and sense of thinking expression on her face, while the inside of her wanted vengeance and pain. It did pain her to pretend that she had to cooperate and pretend that she was interested, but that could take forever for Giselle. Well she has to try. "Here. Sit." Negan said and handed her a glass of water as she sat across from him. It was so hard for her not to lash out and kill his stupid face, because a glass coffee table and the fear of any other weapons lurking around her could kill her instantly. She took a sip and sat on the single lounge chair. She held the cup between her hands and knees as she can tell Negan was studying her. Her movements and trying to fixated her thoughts. She looked down at the water, and trying to avoid any conversation and eye contact with him. She drank small sips to avoid anything, but it didn't last for long. After what felt like the longest wave of silence ever, Negan spoke. "So Giselle, you just landed yourself a great deal to live with me, instead of that prick, Rick. How does it feel to start a new again?" He asks enthusiastically. "He's not a prick." Giselle said, looking at Negan like she did when he talked about Maggie. Her brain and thoughts was so caught up on revenge, that her sub conscious yelled at her for not following her plan. "Well, I certainly think he fucking is!" He said. "Well I think you're wrong!" She said more confidently. "You don't have to stand up for a serial killer Giselle. What has he done for you anyway? Killed your brother." He said smirking. "He inspired me! And he didn't kill my brother and my friend. You fucking did!" She said and stood up in anger. Her sub conscious is pissed for sure now. Negan stood up as well, looking down and towering over her. "And if you think I'm staying here with you, you are absolutely fucking insane." She said and turned around to leave. Negan forcefully turned her around, and she quickly retreated with throwing a punch at Negan. He caught her fist in his hands, and she dropped the empty water cup as it shattered on the floor. She tries to throw another punch to his face but he caught her wrists and slammed her to a nearby wall. He had her wrist trapped in his hands and his body leaned real close to hers, trapping her between the wall and his body. The look of not giving up painted on her face, as the entire time Negan was smiling.  
  
"Now that's the look I want to see. You're badass and I wanted to see that. But, trying to attack me, that's something that can't go unpunished." He said smiling and biting his lip. She can feel his breath tingle on the tip on her nose. The sudden action made her sub conscious remind her of the plan again. "Now, you'll have to cooperate if you want your punishment to stay as short as I planned it to be. Got it Darlin?" He asked sarcastically and he leaned as close as he can. Their bodies practically touching. Her hazel eyes met his as she looked up at his grey/green ones. Her hands start to sweat and her body suddenly felt so tense. With him invading her space, and flirting with her, she felt like she's falling o her lowest and weakest point. Negan then leaned his head in, almost kissing her, but stopped. A sudden sigh of frustration escaped her lips when he didn't kiss her. She didn't know where that cane from, but it was definitely not her. Or was it? "Maybe next time Doll." He whispered to her seductively. Her breathing for heavier for some unwanted reason, as he let go of her wrists and walked back to the single lounge chairs, waiting for her to do the same.  
  
She swallowed the everlasting lump in her throat, trying to process what just happened. Was that her punishment? Getting her all limp, hot and bothered and teasing with cliff hanger? She felt vulnerable, small and weak so quick. Like she felt hypnotic taking over her. Make her feel like someone else completely. She walked back to her seat, and Negan spoke, breaking the silence. "And for the record, that was only part of your punishment." He said tossing his red scarf onto the clear coffee table. The door interrupted them as two of his men came in and murmured something about people being disobedient. "Giselle you stay right here. I gotta get something solved." He sighed tiredly as one man went with Negan and the other stayed. He probably told him to guard Giselle just in case she escapes or plan so attack Negan. As the door closes begin her, the man walked right behind her from the chair and suddenly put her in a choke hold. She panicked and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but it only got worse. "Don't squirm, or this will be much worse." He said as his other hand reached up and underneath the leather jacket and her t shirt. "Get off me!" She said, but his arm just got tighter on her neck. She tried to yell at the top of her lungs but his hand tried to unbuckle her bra and he silenced her with his hand over her mouth. Tear started to form rapidly in her eyes as the cut from oxygen started to affect her. Suddenly, the door opened and Negan's voice can be heard. "What the fuck?" He said and ripped the man sexually harassing Giselle off of her. She coughed and struggled for air as the distant sounds of Negan beating up the man was like background sound.  
  
A moment later, Giselle started to cry softly, the only thing she could do right now. The door closed as she saw Negan rush over to her aid. His hand and knuckle bleeding. He kneeled to the chair and Giselle's level as he lifted her face up with his bloody covered hand. It was warm and oddly comforting gesture. His gloved hand pushed away the hair from her face as he looked at her with pure concern. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked worried. This was the first time she's ever seen Negan so concerned for someone other than himself. Something about it scared her a little bit; like the feeling of walking into something undiscovered. She nodded slightly, tears covering her face and dropping to his bloodied hand. He stood up and took off his glove. He then proceeded to the bathroom and found a clean cloth. He rinsed his hands and the cloth and quickly walked back to Giselle, who as sniffling and starting to relax now. He kneeled back down to her level and took her face into his eyes. He wiped some blood he left on her face and noticed some marks he left on her throat. He sighed to himself as he tossed the cloth onto the coffee table. "I'm sorry this happened to you, and I think I know how to make it up to you Doll." He said.  
  
All she did was nod, to what he said. To be honest, she really only had one thing to say. "Thank you." She said. Her voice small and hoarse. Weak. Negan only scoffed and studied her more closely. "Well, come on Baby Girl! I'll give you a grand tour of the place. Get your mind off things. Clear your head." He said smiling at her. "If it makes you happy, you can wear my jacket longer." He said smirking, with his teeth and dimples showing once again. She got up and followed him out the door, staying at somewhat close range from him as he leads her on a tour of his main compound.  
  
She can't look at him, because he knows that something's wrong. He knows that the look she'll give him is the look of someone beginning to trust another, even though she expected it from him, she's giving it to him. Maybe this was harder then she thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave those Kudos! <3


	5. Sing Me A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from last chapter, and now canon with Sing Me A Song. (S07E07)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't own TWD and thangs.
> 
> A/N: Can't believe one more episode till the mid-season finale! I hope it's a good one! Well, Enjoy! =]

After the 'grand tour' of the place he dropped her off to the bedroom she was in just a few hours ago. He ordered her to stay and gave her the key to lock the door. She couldn't even leave without the thought of hurting Daryl because of her own actions. She took a good look at he place, finding cupboards filled with food and snacks, the bathroom being the fanciest one she's seen in her whole life, and some weapons stored in a small closet. The three big bay windows and its black curtains seemed like a unbreakable door to get through. Going through it ultimately causes death. Either falling to her death, or surviving and getting caught by Negan. And to be honest, she didn't know what's worse.

The dark coloured wood beneath her feet reminded her of the same wood that Judith’s room is floored with. Remembering when she and Carl would babysit Judith all the time. The memory flashing back into her brain.

**{Flash Back}**

"What do you think that'll make her calm down?" Asks Carl to Giselle as he laid Judith back into her crib. She was crying, after the pair had changed and fed her. "I got an idea." She says and runs out of the run to grab someone. She ran back to her house in Alexandria and reached her hand up the fireplace, and out came a wooden two toned ukulele. She ran back to Carl, with ukulele in hand. "You can play?" He asks. "Yeah kinda. Um, let's see if this works." She plays a small chord and Judith instantly stops crying and focuses on Giselle. "It worked! Play something." Carl encouraged. "Okay, umm..." Giselle thought. "Okay, I got it."

As Giselle sang and played, Judith calmed down so quickly she was smiling and even started to fall asleep as she finished. "You did it!" Carl said happily and the two high-fived each other. "You should do this for her more often." He suggested. "Yeah. I should." She said.

And after that moment, every time Judith cried, or couldn't get to sleep, Giselle would be called to calm her or to put her to sleep, and it would always work instantly.

**{}{}{}{}**

As the door opened, Negan and surprisingly Carl following behind him stepped out the door. "Oh my God." She said as her breath hitched into her throat. She ran up to Carl and gave him a hug. “Are you okay?” She said as she held his face in her hands. Before he could say anything in return they were quickly separated by Negan. "Don't get your hopes up, Giselle. Now I need to talk to your friend here. In private." He said. "Where do I go?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Wander and explore. But not to far, you'll know what will happen." He warned. Giselle rolled her eyes and stormed out. After she was out of Negan's sight, she bolted to the nearest empty stairwell on the highest floor. She went down a few steps before settling on one of the steps. She sat there contemplating what she's doing. Putting her face in her hands. Tears started to pool in her eyes. The anger, sadness and everything else pooling up with her tears. Grabbing her hair as she choked back a scream. What was she doing? She had no idea. She felt like she was stuck between crossroads. Finally wiping the tears and sobs away, Giselle just sat there. Figuring out what to do. Sitting in silence till she heard someone's footsteps echo behind her from the distance, Giselle quickly bolted out of the staircase and made her way back to Negan's bedroom.

She headed to the door, only to see Carl and Negan at the door way. With Carl's eye patch off his face, and his hair covering most of his injured eye. "Hey there Darlin. We are actually getting to a special event and the two of you are just on time! This'll be fun!" He said and unlocked the door for her. She took a tired sigh and quickly headed back out, not wasting time. After the door locked, she followed behind Carl and Negan to a center of people, crowding around a man who was tied in a chair.

**{}{}{}{}**

After what seemed to be a torture show, the three headed back to the bedroom. Negan was writing something while Carl answered his questions, and once in a while ask Giselle's opinion on his answers. She didn't give much enthusiasm as he did, but Carl was glad that she wasn't giving away anything important. During the whole time, she was trying to remember other so songs on the uke. Remembering chords and the melody, whilst thinking over her plan once again. 'Gain Negan's trust over you and it could go both ways. After, put on an act like she's getting used to here and happy and brainwashed, till the right moment; strike at him.' She thought to herself. She sat there, waiting for something to happen.

**{}{}{}{}**

"Giselle, if you don't mind being a Doll and let my man Carl sit at the front. Want the kid to experience everything." He ordered her as he gave a smirk. She looked up at him and gave a small, sarcastic smile. "Sure." Was all she said and rolled her eyes. "Don't be like that Baby! I mean, you're wearing my jacket after all!" He said and started the engine.

Negan then orders Daryl over and says something to him, but Giselle wasn't listening. Until Daryl appeared at the window. "If you do anything to him or to her-" he threatened Negan, but was pulled away by Dwight. "Dwight! Daryl needs a time out. Put him back in his box for a while." He said and Daryl was dragged by Dwight inside. It hurt inside Giselle and Carl that they couldn't do anything but watch their best friend get tortured. Negan stuck up the middle finger to Daryl before starting the car and heading off on the road.

**{}{}{}{}**

Negan banged on the yellow door three times with Lucille before the door swung open, with Olivia appearing. Negan barged in as Carl and Giselle followed.  "Where's Enid?" She quickly asked. "She fine." He said as she shut the door behind them. "Are you okay?" She quickly asks Giselle too. "I'm fine." Giselle answers back quickly, giving Olivia some relief. "Great! Great! Great! Great! Great! Where's Rick?" He exclaims. Olivia stutters nervously. "Don't care." Negan sings. "Where's Rick?" He asks again, in more demand. "Out scavenging for you." She said. "Cool. I'll wait." He said. "Um, he went out pretty far. They might not be back today." Her voice trembles. Carl steps closer to Giselle. Both their arms linking. "You okay?" She asks quietly to Carl, trying not to interrupt the conversation between the two. "Yeah. I'm okay. Are you?" He asks concerned. "Yeah. He didn't do anything to you did he?" She asked. "No. You?" Carl asked worried. "Look, don't think the worse conclusions so fast. He didn't do anything or what you're thinking he did to me. I promise you." She said reassuringly. Carl gave her a small smile and patted her back as Negan turned around to them laughing as Olivia was crying. "Really?" He asked. Carl and Giselle just gave blank looks as he says "You people seriously don't have a sense of humor." He said as he leaned in forward on the two of them. As he walked back to Olivia, Carl made sure Giselle was okay and she did the same. She might be a girl, and thinking what Carl thought could be bad, but he's a kid. It could've been worse. "I think Judith might be fussy because she hasn't seen me. So try to get her to calm down." Carl said. "How do you know?" She asked. "I don't know. It's just a feeling." He said. "I'll see what I can do." She answered back, unsure.

"Olivia, would you be a lamb and make us a little lemonade? Now, I know I left you with that good powered stuff." He ordered her. "I'm suppose to keep up with-" Olivia muttered but was quickly interrupted but Negan demanding her it do it. She quickly walked away, and left standing there was Giselle and Carl. "Alright Kid! Take me on a grand tour!" Negan said enthusiastically and excitedly.

"Um, Negan, I actually need to go the bathroom. You and Carl can start without me." Giselle said in her best goody two shoes tone. Negan raised his brow curiously. Thinking about it. "You sure?" He asks to make sure. "Yeah." She says confidently. "Well you have my jacket. And if I don't see it in the next," he stops, checks his watch and continues. "10 minutes, I'll come get you myself." He warned her. She swallowed nervously as he leaned in close to her. She nodded and quickly ran out the door. She overheard Carl taking about the house, and where should they start. She quickly bolted and made her way to Rick, Michonne, Carl and Judith's house to check on her.

The door was open to their home as she quickly ran into Judith's room. Her room was a hidden one. It was an old closet room that was emptied out for her for safety reasons. "Judith!" She whispered in between breaths as she picked her up. "It's okay, its Giselle." He said to her. Her voice going high and playful. Judith smiled as she looked up at her; her blue eyes shinning. "Lets get you fed and cleaned up." She said and got to it.

**{}{}{}{}**

After changing her diaper, and feeding her, she settled her back down in her crib and grabbed her ukulele that was hung on the wall. "Oh how I missed you." She whispered to her ukulele. She remembered the first time she got the instrument. Glenn gave it to her for her 20th birthday, and they played songs together. Glenn on his guitar and Giselle on her ukulele. Judith started to feel fussy, and immediately, Giselle was there to calm her down before she made much noise. She started to sing. The minute it started, Judith became silent and calm. Watching Giselle in awe as she played and her singing relaxed her.

She was so focused and lost into the song, any other noise that didn't come from the ukulele or herself, was completely blocked from her atmosphere. "What about this one?" Negan asks Carl behind the door. "Oh, its just a water cleaning room." Carl dismisses. "Are you serious kid? Come on." Negan says in a 'you really think I'm stupid?' Look. As he opens door, he sees Judith smiling up at Giselle, and Giselle still singing and playing. Carl is scared for what will happen to Giselle for lying to him, and the safety if his baby sister. But Negan just listened and watched Giselle play and sing. Judith now took her attention off of Giselle and to Carl and Negan. Giselle stopped the minute she turned her head and saw Negan and Carl. "Oh my." Negan says, star struck by Judith and Giselle. "Look at this little angel." Negan picks her up from her crib and surprisingly, Judith isn't fussy at all in Negan's arms. Carl and Giselle share the same exact thought with confused looks.

**{}{}{}{}**

The four go outside on the porch, with Giselle leaning on the side of the chair of Negan, (She would've chosen Carl's side, but Negan wanted her close to her because she lied) Carl, sitting opposite from Giselle and Negan. Who was cuddling with Judith. "Oh this girl is just precious." He says and hums to Judith as she lays comfortably on his chest. "Hey neighbor! Wont you come by later? We might grill out." Sarcasm in Negan's tone.

"Oh I like it here. Mhm. I might just have to stay here." He says as he props up Judith onto his lap. "And you never told me you could sing like and angel Darling!" He flirts to Giselle. She hides her blush away, to avoid Carl or Negan; basically anyone to see it. "Now I was thinking what you said earlier Carl. Maybe it is stupid to keep you and your dad alive." Negan continued while playing with Judith. "I mean, why I am I trying so hard?" Negan's tone becomes playful, like he's talking to Judith. Both Carl and Giselle exchange worried looks. Giselle crosses her arms, with Negan's jacket rustling loudly on her. Still wearing it. While Carl silently kept watch on Judith with Negan.

"Maybe I should just bury you both in one of those flower beds. Huh? And I can just settle into the suburbs. What do you think about that?" Negan plays and gives Judith a kiss on the forehead. Giselle, had to admit. She's never seen Negan so good with kids, it's kinda cute to her. Maybe that's a weakness, like how she can tell he actually showed concern and worry when she got sexual assaulted and somewhat cared for her. She mentally noted of these things.


	6. Gotta Love It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small oneshot and relationship development on Giselle and Negan. Continued from last chapter/episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TWD.

"Giselle! Would you come over here for a second?" Olivia asked across the house. Without hesitating, Giselle ran across the house to meet Olivia at the porch. As she quickly looked back, she saw Negan, with a questionable look on his face. "Yeah?" Asked Giselle as they stepped into the house. "Give this to him." She said, handing her a cup of cold lemonade. The condensation was making her hands cold and wet already. "What why-" she was interjected by Olivia. "Just, please just do it for me?" She asked in a rather rushed tone. Giselle couldn't wrap her head around it. "Sure." She said and sighed. Olivia thanked her and ran to the back exit of the house, and left Giselle in the empty complex.

Suddenly, three knocks are heard at the door. Or more like three bangs. Negan. Giselle sighed and quickly grabbed her glasses from the kitchen counter. She quickly realized this was her house. She opened the door, to see a smiling Negan, towering over her; and from across the houses, she saw a glimpse of Carl holding Judith. Negan shut the door behind him as he entered, closing the door between the world and Negan and Giselle. "Didn't we talk about this before?" He asked her with a low and somewhat angry tone. "Talked about what?" He walked closer to her, when she questioned her luck. "Following rules. You don't decide when You take off and follow orders from someone else, I do." He said towering over her. Giselle swallowed as she walked back each time Negan got closer and ended up getting trapped between the wall and Negan. "Remember that punishment that I never got to finish?" He asked excitedly. She gripped the lemonade cup harder as he leaned in closer. Giselle tried to look away, but Negan took his hand and lifted her chin to face him. She suddenly felt nervous, anxious and oddly turned on? This was the man who murdered her brother, her brain told her. But her sub conscious took over, taking control of the moment alone with Negan right now. She only nodded, answering his question, as she closed her legs together tightly, and Negan felt the movement between them. He looked down cockily, and back down at her. With his beard, shiny teeth and dimples flaunting her.

"I think I just turned you on, right Baby Doll?" He asked as he whispered in her. Giselle bit her bottom lip and only responded with a blush and a nod. Her sub conscious made her felt this way towards Negan. Sometimes her regular thoughts and morals were fucking useless. Her breathing got heavier as Negan chuckled as he looked at her once more before, they both dived into a kiss. Giselle dropped the lemonade cup on the kitchen counter as she wrapped her arms around Negan's shoulders. She had to tiptoe in order to reach him, being short and all. She felt Negan's hands roam freely around her thighs as he grabbed them and lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist. The world and time seemed to stop as she kissed Negan. Something she's never felt before. Sure, she's had been in a relationship here and there, but his felt... Different. She departed the kiss for air as Negan quickly used that opportunity to kiss her neck. The prickly feeling of his beard on her neck made her tighten the grip on her legs she had on him. She ran her fingers through his hair, and one of his hands went at the top of where her shirt began when suddenly, a knock could be heard at the door. They both stopped as Negan and Giselle sighed in frustration. He let her down gently and the pair fixed themselves to look back to normal. Giselle tied her hair in a high ponytail and kept her glasses in one of the pockets in Negan's leather jacket. Negan fixed his hair and unruffled his white shirt from any wrinkles. Giselle opened to door, to see one of Negan's men appear. Negan stepped in front of Giselle, as he saw one of his men. "What is it?" He asked a little frustrated, and sarcastic. "Some Alexandrians are here." He said. "Give me a moment and i'll go deal with them." Negan said to the man and he walked away. Giselle took the cup of lemonade as Negan turned back to face her.

"Well, kid's probably waiting for us. Don't want him to wait." He said as he grabbed to lemonade cup out of Giselle's hand. Her thoughts came back to her, realizing what she's done and her mind reminding him just what an insane and murderous psychopath he is. She crossed her arms at the thought, back to thinking to what happened to Glenn. "Even with that look, Doll," Negan said as he leaned in closer to her once more, like he was reason her mind. "You have to admit, You Loved It." He finished as he whispered in her ear and winked at her. A blush crept along her cheeks as he opened the door, took a sip from the cold lemonade and left her there, confused out of her goddamn mind. And he was right. She did Love it. On the inside, she craved more of it. To stop him from leaving the house and continuing what they were doing, but the constant reminder of Glenn being murdered on his behalf haunted her. She feels mad that he killed her brother, angry that he took her away from his family, but somewhat grateful that he saved her from getting raped, and oddly happy when he gave her his leather jacket to feel warm. She felt emotionally and physically torn at what she felt towards Negan. It felt like a love and hate relationship. With the hate weighing equally with the love. She was becoming what of Negan's toys, and her plan of getting revenge seemed harder to achieve than ever.


	7. Hearts Still Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that happened during the mid-season finale, with the main POV of Giselle and a little of others in the Alexandrian Squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Own The Walking Dead. 
> 
> A/N: I loved the mid-season finale! Especially the deaths, it felt kinda relieving when they died for some unwanted reason, while it was also so savage what Rosita and Negan did. Also, the love and hate Negan chart is now equalled. I gotta get a new chart for the remaining of the season. :)

"Gotta get my contact case." Giselle says as she makes her way up the stairs. When she reached the bathroom, she remembered leaving the case and eye drops in Michonne and Rick's bathroom. Michonne was helping her get her belt on, Giselle was getting Maggie's things for the 'trip'. She shook her head to not fall into the past again. Not yet at least. She quickly grabbed the case, eye drops and her raven coloured leather jacket as well, only to make her realize she's still wearing Negan's leather jacket. Her reflection in the mirror stopped her in her tracks, with the person she never expected to be stared in front of her. She saw the obvious resemblance of Glenn in her facial features, the thought of it inflict guilt into her brain. Kissing the man who murdered her family, made her feel sick, and disoriented. The bathroom lights clashed down on her features. Her eyes bags starting to show her tired eyes, her kiss swollen lips from ten minutes ago, her long black hair in a ponytail, and a mess. Furthermore, there were three marks on Giselle's neck, from the 'session' that took place a few minutes ago. She sighed in frustration and grabbed the black scarf off of the back of the door hangers in the bathroom. She had to hide these at all costs. Especially from anyone in her group. Carl, Olivia, Rick, Rosita. Anyone couldn't see this and connect the puzzle with her being captured by Negan.

The look of crying eyes and attacked inflicted hair didn't make her feel any better. So she re-tied her hair in a long, tight, clean and high ponytail, removed her contacts and added her glasses. The once family loving and innocent look didn't suit herself, now that she knows what she's become. A murderer, a walker killer, and confused. She pulled off Negan's leather jacket off and slipped on her own. The familiar feeling of the fabric making her feel the satisfying sensation of home. She shoved the things she needed into her pockets and grabbed the Negan's jacket with her. A weird feeling rushed down her spine with the warmth and the strong sense of security that left her body when she slipped off his jacket. She took a look into the mirror one final time, only to realize the outfit resemble Negan. Scarf, leather jacket, skinny jeans, belt, holster. "I'm going crazy." She dismisses herself and started to head back downstairs. As she switched off the lights in the bathroom, a familiar hat laid on the floor. Giselle picked it up, only to realize it was Glenn's hat e would always wear when he was out delivering pizzas. She picked the hat up, looking at its small stitched features and how much it aged since she last saw this. Tears started to flood the surface of her eyes, but she quickly wiped the away. With sniffles following. "I'd never thought I'd see you again." Giselle mutters to herself with a sad smile. She quickly took apart the velcro adjustment and attached the hat to the a belt hook at the side of her hip, walking out of the room.

As she got downstairs, she was to busy with fiddling with her jacket pockets that she bumped into Negan, coming out of the bathroom, with Carl following closely behind; holding Judith. "Woah!" She yelped as she fell into Negan's arms, again. "You gotta slow down there Darlin'." He says helping her up. "Sorry I-" Giselle said and stopped when she saw Negan, clean shaven. She crooked her brow in question, as she asked sarcastically. "You... Shaved?" "You like it?" He asked. "I liked the beard better." She said and walked to the kitchen. Her tone sounding a bit rude, carefree and sarcastic all at the same time.

Why was she acting like this? Wasn't he suppose to feel scared and small? Hidden in her own thoughts? Not feeling confident and speaking her mind? Like how she acts when Glenn or Maggie or family is surrounded by her? She heard footsteps trail shortly after her as Negan, Carl and Judith came along. "Carl, go on and ask Olivia where the food storage is. I'm feeling like I wanna make something special for Rick when he gets here." He said enthusiastically.

Carl only sighed and carried Judith with him as he exited the house. Leaving Giselle and Negan alone, once again. Giselle focused on checking for anything that she left in the house. Small items like snacks, making sure hidden weapons stayed hidden, really anything that the saviours didn't add to their collection yet. She was looking through drawers in the counter when suddenly she felt Negan's strong arms wrap around her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder. She suddenly froze in both shock and fear. Not knowing what do in the situation. She suddenly got nervous, her heat pumping so hard it felt like it was going to come out of her chest, her stomach feeling like it got hit by a bowling ball, palms starting to sweat, breathing becoming heavy. "It's okay Angel. You'll get used it." He whispered in her ear in a raspy low tone. He chuckled as he grabbed her and spun her around to face him. She looked into those same murderous eyes and saw the same thing she did the last time this happened.

He looked at her up and down. Checking her out. She felt a blush creep slowly onto her cheeks, as he smiled at her. She tried to pull her most unamused face she can pull, which worked. But it provably made the situation worse. "Scarf, Leather jacket? Are you copying me Doll?" He asked curiously as he crooked up a brow. "Just because I'm wearing a scarf and leather jacket, doesn't mean I'm copying you." She said leaning towards him in a matter-of-fact voice. He leans closer to her and takes one of his hands and pulls back one side of her scarf, to see the marks he inflicted on her. He only gave a chuckle when he saw it and saw Giselle start to blush. Feeling defeated at why she's wearing the scarf. "Trying to hide the mark I've made on you?" He asks cockily.

Giselle looks down, a little embarrassed, and a little angry. Angry because of how fast he can read her, and he hated it. "You know, that makes me even more into you." He flirts with her. She looks up at his grey eyes, seeing herself in them like an experiment. She closed her legs together again as both were on the verge of kissing each other. Her sub conscious desperately trying to pull away from it's restrains to take control, but good thing timing was on her side, as the main door opened and before Carl saw them close enough to kiss, they departed ways and saw Carl and Judith approaching them with Olivia.

**{}{}{}{}**

The place began to drown in silence, with the exception of Negan trying to talk to Carl, who literally said nothing. As Carl and Giselle were slaving away, cooking with Negan; Olivia was taking care of Judith. Carl rolling out dough and Giselle slicing up fresh fruit and vegetables. "Damn that smells good! Mhm! Wanna taste?" Negan chuckles, as he asks both Carl and Giselle, who refused in silence. Negan just continued cooking whatever he was cooking as the rest of them tried to avoid anything that will push their luck with Negan.

When the cooking was finally done, Carl was ordered to set the table and get chairs from other houses for the lunch they made. And, awkwardly that left Giselle and Negan alone once again. She was cleaning the cook ware they used and was just finishing up with washing her hands when suddenly, an already familiar hand wrapped around Giselle's waist. She tensed up again, from the sudden gesture that sent shivers down her spine. She swallowed nervously as she turned off the tap water. "Turn around Darlin'. I gotta surprise for ya." He teased and flirted with her. "Why?" She asked cautiously. She didn't move yet, till Negan just sighed and spun her around to face him, and quickly and smoothly shoved a piece of one of the desserts in her mouth. As she ate it she was about to get mad at him, but it tasted pretty good. Throwing her off her thought train. "It's good?" He asked, leaning onto her. She nodded as she gulped down the delicious dessert. "I never knew you could cook." She says with a smirk, playing along. As she leaned back against the counter table behind her. Negan's free hand snaked its way to her waist again, pulling her closer. "Never knew you wear glasses." He observed. "Well now you know." She flirted back and walked away. When she was put of his sight from the kitchen, a sudden and unexpected weight came off her chest as she felt oddly relieved. She thought that finding a way to gain Negan's trust in her was going to be hard, but after kind of playing along, flirting with him and toying with his mind; this could actually be easier and more enjoyable than she thought.

**{}{}{}{}**

After lunch, Carl ended up doing the dishes and Giselle taking care of Judith for a while, and when Carl came back, she gave Judith to him and was basically free at the moment. It was a memorable moment that she should relish to the best of her abilities. She walked around to find some friends, and walking pass Negan and Spencer sharing a drink together.

"Hey Giselle." Two voices called for her as she turned around to see Tara and Rosita. "Hey." Giselle greets them with hugs. "How was it without me? No one died, did they?" She asked the two girls. "Well, with everyone gone, surprisingly no. But Heath might be alive. I know he's out there somewhere." Tara explains. "Wait where's Heath then?" Giselle questions.

**{}{}{}{}**

The three girls go to a private place to catch up and talk. Tara tells the story of how her and Heath got split, Rosita's plan and her bullet and Giselle's plan on Negan and her revenge.

"Wow. Are you sure that you can do this?" Rosita asks Giselle. "Yeah, I think I can. I just need a way for him to trust me going put alone. Even though that could take some time, but i'll get there." Giselle says for sure. "But are you sure about your plan?" Giselle asks with pure concern. "Yeah. At this point, I don't care if I die. I just want him to die first." Rosita said, confirming. "But," Rosita says and puts a hand on Giselle's shoulder. "If somehow this goes wrong. Cover me. Please." Rosita says, voice starting to break. Tara steps in and puts a hand on Rosita's shoulder. "Your not gonna die. At least not yet till this bastard's dead." She says to lighten the mood. They all smile, but Giselle asks, "Wait, why me? I know I could, but-" Rosita interrupted her. "It's because, you are the closest one to him in this family. He took you for whatever sick reason, and he probably started taking interest in you. If you keep this up, he could end up listening to you and you'll be saving lives. Our lives." Rosita states firmly. "Okay." Giselle says with sentiment in her voice. The three girls share a hugs, like it's going to be the last ones they will have together. "Now let's rock this bitch." Tara smirks and they go back to the main spot in Alexandria, only to find Negan and Spencer playing pool in the middle of street. The three girls go and investigate, as everyone else, joined and watched.

**{}{}{}{}**

"I wanna talk to you about Rick." Spencer starts as he sharpens the tip of his pool stick. "Alright Spencer. Talk to me about Rick." Negan says as he starts the game with hitting the white ball first, as it darts and hits the rest of the balls; scattering on the table.

"I get what you're trying to do here. What you're trying to build. Not saying I agree with your methods, but I get it. You're building a network, you're making people contribute for the greater good. Makes sense." Spencer says and hits the ball. "But you should know, that Rick Grimes has a history of not working well with others." Spencer says. "Is that so?" Negan asks, continuing the game, and getting a ball in. "Rick wasn't the original leader here. My mom was. And she was doing a really good job at it. She died, not long after Rick showed up. Same with my bros, same with my dad." Why was Spencer saying all this? Taking bad about Rick. Giselle was confused and angry, but kept her mouth shut. "So everything was peachy here for what? Years? Till Rick shows up and, suddenly you're an orphan? That is the saddest story I've ever heard. Good thing for you, he's not in charge anymore." Negan says laughing.

"Doesn't matter. His ego goes out of control. He'll find a way to screw things up. To try to do things his way to take over. That's what he did with my mom, that's what he'll do to you." Spencer continues playing. All Rick did was help us. Help everyone, the best way he could. Spencer shouldn't blame him for his family's deaths. Especially his father, it was Pete who killed him. Giselle eternally thought. She nudged Tara in the shoulder to get her attention. She quickly turned to Giselle. "Why is he saying all these things about Rick?" She asks. Lost for words, Tara nods. Not knowing or having no idea what is going on in Spencer's stupid brain right now. "What exactly are you proposing to be done about that?" Negan asks cockily, as he takes a sip of his drink. "I am my mothers son. I can be the leader she was. That's what this place needs and that's what you need." Spencer prompts the idea.

"So why don't you put you in charge? That's what you're saying." Negan says as he takes a drink. "I'd be much better off-" Spencer dismisses, but is cut off by Negan, stepping closer to him. "You know, I'm thinking Spencer. Im thinking how rick threatened to kill me, how he clearly hates my guts. But he is out there, right now, gathering shit for me. To make sure I don't hurt any of the fine people here. He is swallowing his hate and getting shit done." Negan says, and continues to play pool. "That takes guts." Negan continues, as he puts down pool stick.

And steps over to Spencer. "And then there's you. The guy that waited Rick to be gone so he can sneak over and talk to me and to get me to do his dirty work, so he could take Rick's place. So I gotta ask? If you wanna take over, why not just kill Rick yourself? And just, take, over?" Is this what Spencer wanted the entire time? That's why he hid those guns? Giselle thought. Becoming angry at the thought of Spencer wanting Negan to kill Rick for his own to be the leader of Alexandria was sick. "What no, I didn't, I don't-" He stutters, but again, Negan intervenes.

"You know what I'm thinking? Cause I have a guess. It's because you, have no guts." Negan says and out of nowhere pulls out his knife and savagely stabs Spencer's stomach and drags the knife over across his body, making his guts spill out, while smiling. Everyone including Giselle is shocked, terrified and angry. 

Rosita especially, infuriated.  
"How embarrassing! There they are. They were inside you the whole time, you did have guts. I've never been so wrong in my entire life!" Negan says smiling as Spencer falls to his knees, with blood rushing out of his body and mouth, till he dies on he floor. Blood clashing around the scene and flowing down the street like a water. Everyone becomes silent as Negan puts his knife back, he swings Lucille around. "Someone, get up here and clean this mess up." Nobody moves, or says anything."Oh! Anyone wanna finish the game?" He points Lucille at crowd of unresponsive people. "Come on. Anybody? Anybody? Come on! I was winning." He smiles as he holds Lucille in front of him. Rosita then pulls put her gun, and shoots Negan.

**{}{}{}{}**

Rosita ends up missing, shooting Lucille instead and Negan angry as shit. With only one bullet, Rosita's chance of surviving was one in a million at this point.

"SHIT! WHAT THE SHIT?!" Negan yells in rage as Rosita is subdued to the ground by one of Negan's people. "YOU JUST, YOU TRIED TO KILL ME?! YOU SHOT LUCILLE!!" He yells furiously at her. "She got in the way!" Rosita claims. She smiles on the ground, with the thought of inflicting pain on Negan and his precious baseball bat. Giselle intervenes, trying to calm Negan down, "NO! Negan No!" Giselle runs into Negan's arms. His attention goes to Giselle as she goes in front of Negan and Rosita, before he bashes her head in with Lucille. "Don't do it! She tried to shot you I know, but don't kill her, please. You already lost so many people who worked for you," she continues with pleading eyes. Her heart beating so hard that she can feel it crawling out of her chest. She laid her hands on his chest as he looked down at her pleading eyes. Puzzled by her. "Please. Don't kill her." She says a final time, hoping to change his mind and defending Rosita to not kill her. He sighs and she sees that she was able to talk him out of killing Rosita. Thinking his thoughts through, he grabs Giselle's wrists gently and removes it off his chest, and ends up finding the bullet on the ground.

"What is this?! What is this? This little bad boy made from scratch? Look at this. This was homemade. You may be stupid darling, but you showed some real ingenuity here. Alright. Move that knife up. I don't think Lucille's face, her beautiful, smooth surface is never gonna look the same." He spits out to her as he towers over Rosita. "So why should yours?!" And yells, pointing to Rosita with Lucille. Giselle runs back over to Negan, only to be shoved away by him and Lucille. "No don't hurt her please!" Her voice strained and weak. When she was shoved away, Lucille's sharp barb wire ends dug into her skin in her forearm and cut her. A small pattern of the barbed wire slitting into her skin started to bleed drastically, and she was subdued by one of his men. She puts up a small fight before a knife was laid on her neck. Negan didn't even acknowledge that he hurt Giselle with Lucille.

"Unless, you tell me who made this?" He asks holding the golden bullet. "It was me. I made it." Rage masking the fear beneath Rosita's tone. "You see, now I just think you're lying. And you’re lying to me now?! So lets just say she's gotta cut your pretty face. One, more, time." He says. "It was me." Rosita states angrily. As she cuts herself on the knife held agains her face in rage. While Negan laughs sarcastically. "Oh! You, are such a badass! Fine. Have it your way." Negan laughs. "Arat, Kill somebody." He orders the girl holding Rosita down. "No! It was me! It was me! No!" Rosita yells, Arat shoots Olivia behind her. Rick and Aaron comes in, seeing the bloodbath. "Look everybody! Its Rick!" Negan says excitedly.

"Rick! Aaron!" Giselle yells and struggles to get away, only to be restrained tighter on the person who's holding her down. "Your people is making me lose my voice. Doing all this yelling. Rick? How about a thank you?" Negan says as he sees Rick's confused and frightened face to see Rosita subdued, Spencer sliced open, and Olivia shot. "I mean look, I know we started this relationship with me beating the holy shit outta your friends, and because of that we never got to sit around and braid each others hair and share our deepest darkest secrets. But how about credit? I just bent over backwards to show you how reasonable I am. Your kid? He hid in one of my trucks and machine gunned a bunch of my men down, and I brought him home!" Negan says excitedly. "Safe and sound! And, I fed him spaghetti! Also, giving Giselle here, a visit to her old home!" He says excitedly and sarcastically at the same time. Rick looks over to Carl and Giselle, with a confused and concerned face. "And another one of your people, wanted me to kill you. And put him in charge, and I took him out. For you. And another one, here." Negan points at Spencer, then Rosita with Lucille.

"She shot Lucille, trying to kill me! And so I gave you one less mouth to feed! And by looking at her, that mouth did some major damage." Rick looks down at Rosita, as she looks back at Negan with anger. "Now personally, I wouldn't have pick her to be the one to go, but, I didn't trust her." Rick steps up angry and terrified at a smiling Negan. "Your shit is waiting for you at the gate. Just go." His voice raspy and nervous to the core. "Sure thing Rick. Right after I find the guy or gal that made this bullet. Alright?" Negan states and shows Rick the golden bullet shell.

"It was me!" Tara stands up bravely. "No, it wasn't. It was me." Eugene confesses as Negan walks over to him. "It was only me. " Eugene cries. "You?" He hesitantly asks. Eugene then mumbles what it requires but is stopped by Negan. "Shut up. I believe you." And walks away from him. "Lucille, give me strength." Negan mutters to himself (or Lucille). "I'm going to be taking your bullet maker Rick. That and whatever you left for me at the front gate. And how ever much you scavenged is not good enough, because you are still in serious, serious shit After today." Silence slips into the situation. "Lets move out!" Negan yells to his people to move out of Alexandria.

"No! No, no please! Just take me! No!" Rosita yells and begs after Negan. "Rick, I ain't gonna lie, your kitchen, is a goddamn mess." He mocks to Rick."I'll see you next time." Negan laughs and grabs Giselle from the man who was holding her down. While he swings Lucille on his shoulder smiling. Giselle's arm bleeding and the blood trickling down her arms and staining her shirt sleeve.

"No! No! Rick! Rick! Do something please! Rick!" Giselle yells out for Rick but he is frozen solid in horror. She reaches and grabs his Rick's hand, only to be pulled away harshly by Negan behind her. Rick tries to grab her, but she easily slips out of his grasp.

**{}{}{}{}**

(Ending at hilltop, the moment after everyone meets up in hugs and brief happiness.)

"Wait, where's Giselle?" Maggie asks, looking around. "She been taken away by Negan." Rick says as he looks down. "If we are going to war, we are taking her back with us." Maggie says reassuring Rick. He nods and Maggie gives off a reassuring smile before hugging Rick again.

**{}{}{}{}**

"Fuck!” Giselle mutters as she realizes the now stabbing pain on her bleeding arm. "What?" Negan asks as he removes his leather jacket and throws it on the bed and settles down to examine Lucille. "I don't know which you would care for more. Lucille and the bullet in her, or the several cuts Lucille inflicted on me when you pushed me away back there." She spits harshly. Negan looks up as Giselle's bleeding arm before he looks back at Lucille. "You know what? It's fine. I'll find a doctor around here." She stands up and throws her leather jacket onto his bed. "Come on, I'll go with you." He says and leaves Lucille behind and slips his jacket back on. Giselle swings open the door and Negan closes it behind them, with a hand on Giselle's waist; leading her down the stairs to the Sanctuary's doctor. Giselle's little break down back there reminded her that she hated Negan so much, and thought he only cared about Lucille the minute they went back to his bedroom. But he completely left his post to fix Lucille to get her to the doctor. At this point, Giselle is torn between thinking that Negan is a egotistical and ruthless prick, or a gentlemen, funny and chivalrous towards her. Maybe he did care about her, maybe it's just for show, she'll never know yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a kudos and comment! <3


	8. Coast is Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giselle makes a break for it. Pushing back the original plan she had before and putting it on hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TWD. 
> 
> A/N: New chapter. Might change/re-write this depending on how the next episode in February and how it portrays Negan finding out Daryl escaped the Sanctuary. Anyway, enjoy! :)

Later, after getting Giselle's arm all looked at and stitched up, Negan walked Giselle back to his bedroom. Taking the long way to their destination, with the long empty stairs, whilst Negan giving her one of his allusions and lectures about Rick and his group.  
  
"You didn't have to kill Spencer. Yeah, he was a douche but-" Giselle was saying before getting interrupted by Negan. "Did you hear what he wanted me to do?" He asked nonchalantly. "Yeah..., but-" Giselle tried to reason out but failed. "That douche bag wanted me to kill your precious leader Rick and let him take over. And guess what? I didn't let him, so I think that deserves a thank you from that pretty little mouth of yours." He says as they reach the door of the bedroom. Giselle had to admit, she was beaten this time. He did make a point though. If Negan didn't kill Spencer, then Spencer could've taken things on his own hands and get the deed done himself. Negan stepped closer to Giselle, invading her space again. "Now, where is that thank you I was asking for?" He said holding her chin up to look him in those cold eyes. She tried to step back, but the wall again trapping her between Negan. This scenario repeating itself over and over again. She looked into those eyes, seeing nothing but desire. "Thank-" but suddenly Negan dived in close to her and captured her lips in kiss.

She quickly returned the kiss rapidly by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and Negan lifting her up from the ground. Grabbing her thighs and hoisting her up; as her legs wrap tightly around his hips. He quickly opened the door behind her and shut it quickly as he laid her on the bed. She took a breath and removed her scarf and leather jacket as Negan bolted back to her and laid on top of her as she tightens her grip of her legs around him. She felt his hands slip under her t-shirt and his thumbs slip under the small part of her waistband of her jeans. At this point, Giselle's sub conscious fully took over and solely desired this at the moment. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Hey Negan, we got a problem on our hands." one of Negan's workers say behind the other side of the room. They both groan in frustration as he looks over to the door. He gets off of her and answers the door, while Giselle sighs as she grabs her scarf to cover the marks from Negan on her neck. He closes the door as he dismisses them away. "I think your friend, Daryl has escaped. You don't have anything to do with this right?" He asks in a serious tone. "No." She nodded as her breathing turned heavy. Panic started to fill her blood as the thought of Daryl being hunted down and maybe even tortured for escaping scared her. "C'mon. Let's check it out." Negan says as he grabs his leather jacket, Lucille and offers Giselle a hand from the bed. She hesitates for a moment, before agreeing with taking it and going to his prison cell to investigate.  
  
**{}{}{}{}**  
  
Flashlights were seamlessly aimed inside the dark and isolated cell. Crumbs of bread and dirt was everywhere. A few men were investigating and trying to find any evidence of his escape. Dwight walked up to Negan as Giselle was able to walk in the cell. "Well, what do you want me do boss?" Dwight asked. "Well, get some people and a few guns. We'll hunt him down and bring him back." Negan said tiredly. Something in the corner of the wall, caught her eye. A laminated polaroid photo shined in the lights. Giselle picked it up and was horrified to see what moment was taken. It was Glenn's body on the ground, with his head smashed in. Blood covering the rocky surface below it. Tears started to form in her eyes at the picture. The dead remains of Glenn engraved in her mind as she stormed put of the scene. Picture in hand as she shoved Negan and Dwight away from her path.  
  
**{}{}{}{}**  
  
She barged back into Negan's bedroom and grabbed her leather jacket. While she slipped on her jacket, she saw a hand gun lying on the side table close to a lamp. She quickly grabbed the gun and quickly checked the magazine for any bullets. 'Full load' she thought to herself. She shoved the gun in a pocket of her jacket and zipped it up to seem like she took nothing. She wiped the remaining tears on her face as all feeling in her body was turned into anger. Suddenly, the door swoops open behind her revealing Negan using Lucille to push open the door. "What the hell was that back there Doll? I thought we are finally getting somewhere." He said stooping up behind her. She completely ignored him as she walked away from him and headed to the door. Although, she was quickly stopped by Negan pushing the door closed with Lucille. "You think you're leaving? Baby Doll, give me a reason why you're so upset and maybe, i'll just let you go." He said with a sarcastic tone smiling down at her. She looked up at him with hate and anger, which surprisingly took him back a little. "I don't need to explain anything to you. Now let me go." Giselle spits out angrily. "Careful with that tone Sweetheart. I don't want something to happen to that pretty little mouth of yours." He says in a low, and dangerous voice. She tries to shove away Lucille from the door, but Negan over powers her as he grabs her arms tightly in a lock in one hand, and gets Lucille close other face with the other. "Now, I ain't asking again Doll, but if you want our relationship to progress, you'll tell me what this sudden outburst is." He says to Giselle, all serious. After a few seconds he sees her calm down, he lets her go from his grasp and she angrily pulls out the photo of Glenn from her back pocket. "How about this? You gave this to him huh?" She says with fury in her tone. "Oh, that? I remember that." He says happily and takes the photo from her. "I'm done here. That just reminded of what you are. I can't believe I even let you touch me. And I hope you never find Daryl." She says as she turns the doorknob to leave. But before she could pull the door open, Negan grabbed her arm, but she quickly retreated her arm away from him, while flipping him off as well. "Hey, I know you're a badass and all, but you don't have to get all triggered over one little goddamn thing! You know, I need to do something with that dirty mouth of yours." He says. "Don't make it worse for yourself." He says dangerously as he strokes the tip of Lucille on Giselle's cheek. "Now, you're saying here." He demands as he leaves the room to deal with Daryl.  
  
**{}{}{}{}**  
  
She stayed in the bedroom for an hour. Thinking over her thoughts and actions. Planning to escape and run back to Alexandria was a dangerous task, but not impossible. All of the sudden, a knock on the door was heard from the another side of the door. Giselle hesitantly thought about answering the door, but thought of it as a way out, since it's locked on the other side. She walked to the door, and the person who was on the other side opened it already. "Sorry to interup-" One of Negan's men entered. He had knife and gun with him as he closed the door. "Why are you in here? Where is Negan?" He says. All Giselle did was shrug. She had an idea where he could be, but didn't say anything. "You're not one of his wives are you?" He asked, interested. "No." She said at full alert. "Well, if you're not, Negan's wives... "He said concluding. Without warning, he launches himself on top of Giselle. Grabbing her shirt. She puts up a good fight, shoving him and kicking him in the groin and gets away from him. He pulls out his knife and cuts her leg, though she jumps backward the knife cut throw her jeans and made a  wound. Blood started to flood her leg and adrenaline pumping through her veins. In instinct, she gets a heavy vase that stood beside the coffee table and smashes it onto his head in. Rage washing over her mind she picks up the heavy object and smashes it down a few more times on his head. His blood painted her hands and the grey floor below it. "Are you all rapists?" She said with angry as she kicked the corpse; as it turned to it's side with a thud. She immediately retreated and looted the corpse of it's weapons. She grabs her the knife from it's hand, cleans it up and slips it into her boot. She also grabs the gun and hides it in another pocket in her jacket as she bolts out the door.  
  
**{}{}{}{}**  
  
She puts her best façade of acting normal till she could sneak outside. Surprising she could slip past so many of Negan's men without getting noticed. In a distance, she saw a gate open up, and a two men dragging walkers into the fenced area. She quickly ran towards the the fence as swiftly as she can. "Hey, where do you think you're going missy?" one of the men said as the other man went to finish the job. Quickly reacting, she grabbed her gun from her jacket and shot the man two times in chest and in the throat, before getting caught by the other man. "Hey! What the fuck?" He said and started running towards Giselle. She than shot the man running towards her twice before quickly grabbing their guns and rapidly sprinting away from the Sanctuary and into the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, be sure to leave a kudos and/or a comment! =]


	9. Needed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The complications and what happens after Giselle's escape attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIs: I don't own TWD

Leaves and twigs crush endlessly through the woods by Giselle's rushing legs. She dodges trees and kills walkers only with her knife, wiping small beads of sweat once and a while. Dusk was approaching, with the sun setting and the golden rays fighting their way to Giselle through the tree trunks and leafs. Giselle slowed down after a few minutes of thinking she was far enough from the Sanctuary, and needed to find shelter asap. She swore under her breath as she thought about rushing to find some place to sleep at night. As she ran past a few more trees, she stumbled upon a large and thick elder tree. With large branches and trunks and the main trunk smaller than it's attached branches. She quickly climbed the tree and got as high as she could, where she would see most of the sun go down that night and stars set into the indigo sky. She was careful not to fall, being an avid hiker and often dreaming of adventuring out into the woods like on survival shows and movies.  
  
_**{Flashback}**_  
  
"Hey! Look at this amazing view!" Giselle exclaimed. Amazed by the stunning far off few of the sunset in Peru. "Yeah, just a bit! Hey, can you give me a hand first?" Glenn yelled back a little urgently after Giselle when off ahead looking at the views. "Oh yeah, for sure!" She said running towards Glenn at the side in the mountain. She kneeled down and held out her hand, but suddenly, Glenn lost his grip on the giant mountain. But luckily, Giselle grabbed onto him just on time before he would've fell down the mountain. "Shit! That was close!" Giselle said as she pulled Glenn up the mountain forcefully. As they lay down beside each other in panic as they both laugh at the moment. As yet got up, the sunset was going down pretty quickly? And the city lights in the distance start to flash on from below.  
  
"You're right. The view is beautiful up here. Glenn said as he ate his last toasted marshmallow off his fork. "Yeah, for sure. You think mom and dad would've liked this?" Asked Giselle as she dangled her feet from the mountain cliff and the fire light burning a fluorescent golden amber colour from behind her. And their small tent casting a shadow on the rocks. The smell of burning wood and nature filled her lungs as she took deep breaths. "They would've." Glenn replied as he sat down beside her. "Come on. Lets get to bed before bugs come in and takeover the place." He says as he helps Giselle up as she takes his hand and helps herself up, eating her last roasted marshmallow. "You're right. But hey for the record, i'm not 18 anymore. So no curfews for me." She claimed as they put out the fire and cleaned up the food they ate. "You're still my baby sister to me, so you'll always have a curfew." Said Glenn said as he washed his hands in a nearby lake water. "Can't get out of that can I?" She asked. "Nope. Not even the slightest." Glenn said as the siblings got into the tent to get to bed that night.  
  
_**{}{}{}{}**_  
  
She thought of flashbacks and memories of Glenn and the group as she fell asleep on the tree branch till dawn was there to wake her up.  
  
_**{}{}{}{}**_  
  
As the sun shined and woke Giselle up, also sounds of rustling leave from below. "Where is she?" "I don't fucking know! We've been looking since nightfall! She could be anywhere!" She heard two men have a heated conversation. "Just keep looking before we get our asses killed by Negan if we don't find her!" "Fine. Let's go this way." As they headed a different direction from her location. "Shit." Giselle swore under her breath as she overheard the conversation. She should've seen this coming. The moment he saw four or five of his men dead around the compound, Daryl escaped and Giselle nowhere to be found, something is already wrong with the situation. As she armed her gun into her hand, bullets started to shoot in her direction. "I see her! Fucking shoot her!" Some of Negan's men said as they opened fire on her. Without warning, a bullet flashed right beside her right cheek, causing a scar. She held back the pain as she shoot the people who were shooting back at her from the tree.  
  
She was successful, killing them off and also running out of bullets. "Fuck!" She pulled out her knife to stab into the tree to give herself leverage to get down. Out of nowhere, a bullet shot right to her arm. Causing her to fall from the trunk and taking the knife with her. She yelped loudly as she headed down the floor with a smack. "Ow! Ok. Breathe. Breathe." She tried talking to herself to calm down. She took two deep and took the remaining strength to stand up. "Ow! Fuck!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The knife she grabbed with her from the tree fell out of her hand and somehow stabbed her in her side. Suddenly, a pair of Negan's men surround her with guns pointed at her. "You're coming with us bitch." He said as he leaned in and poked her with the gun. "Yeah right." Giselle said and pulled out her gun and shot the two men. She quickly crawled away from the dead bodies until she bumped into another person's feet. She turned around to see Dwight smirking down at her, with Daryl's crossbow pointed at her head. "You're lucky Negan wants you alive. If he didn't I'd stick an arrow right through your head there for what you done." He said leaning the end of the crossbow to her temple of her head. "Try me. I dare you." She said in between breaths. Anger and vengeance in her menacing tone. Immediately, the crossbow suddenly smacked her at the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.  
  
**_{}{}{}{}_**  
  
A pounding in Giselle's head is what woke her up. Her eyes flickered open to a small chandelier above her and a familiar layout and design choice of the room. She wiped her eyes with her hands, clearing up her brain that felt foggy and disoriented. She tried getting up, but a sudden pain that came from her forearm and side sprawled onto her. She groaned in pain, looking down at her bandaged arm and heavily bandaged side. And weirdly only wearing a bra, her underwear and large white tee shirt. She looked around the room and found her glasses and slipped them on. Noticing herself in Negan's gray master bedroom. And in _his_ king sized _bed_. She would take a chance to escape right now, but due to her conditions and lack of clothing right now, it wouldn't be the best option right now. She held her head in her hands and felt her scar on her cheek stitched up, when she heard a door open and close in the room, but with her pounding head, she didn't pat attention or even remotely looked up to see who it was. "Well, I see you're fucking awake." Negan's voice drawled as she also heard metal being placed. "How's your head feel?" He flatly asked as he sat at the foot of the bed. "Hazy, I guess." Giselle responded with a raspy and tired tone. Running her hands from her face to her hair, pushing it out of her face and finally gaining the courage to look at him. He reached for the glass of water from a food tray that he brought and handed to Giselle. She took it with hesitation, and slowly sipped the cup till it was halfway done. She took the cup down from her lips and handed to Negan who, placed it back on the food tray.  
  
"Now, can you tell me why the fuck you killed a bunch of my men and tried to escape?" He said in an angry, low voice. Giselle swallowed the everlasting lump in her throat before answering, but didn't give an answer. Her escape attempt was like any other. She didn't want to be around Negan, and missed her old group. Her family. But now she didn't know what to feel. Negan had taken quite an interest in her for some unwanted reason, and she did too. She knew it was wrong but it felt so right. She was in crossroads. "Same thing that everyone says when they get caught escaping. I'm expecting you know what it is right?" Giselle said softly. Looking right him confidently. He scoffed in disbelief, and for a moment looked up at the ceiling for a conclusion to her escape attempt. "Is this about Daryl escaping?" He asked frustrated. Giselle sighed. "No." "Bullshit." Negan scoffed as he stood up from the bed. "What? You're calling bullshit on that?" Giselle asked surprised and angry. "Well obviously yes I'm saying bullshit to that Doll because it fucking is!" He stated. "It's not bullshit because if you think this has to do with Daryl and his escape, or anything like that, it's not." She stated, standing (or more like sitting) her ground."You know Doll? You are getting on my fucking nerves." He said to her angrily, facing back at her and leaning in from the end of the bed. "So it's me that's the fucking pain?! You're the one who went out slaving you and your men to find me, than just letting me go or at least wait out till the morning to come and find me!" Giselle stated angrily as she pointed at him from the bed. "Well what if I had let you go? You could've died out there if we hadn't gotten you here!" "Oh don't you dare say that! Your men was the one who shot me in the arm, causing me to stab myself as I fell from the tree, and If I could go and shoot your people down, I most certainly could take care of myself out there! So don't you tell me about me dying out there!" Giselle stated. She can tell Negan's anger started to spill out of him in different ways, as he kept running his hands over his chin and gripping the edge if the bed tighter.  
  
"Then explain to me Doll why is that after an hour knowing your precious Daryl escaped, my men and I find _you_ , killing more of my men?" He said leaning to her from her edge of the bed. "Well, that's the question isn't it? Or is it why were you trying to find me instead of Daryl so you can turn him into your brainwashed boy scout?!" She raised her voice at him.  
  
"I did try to find him, was going to ask you if you had anything to do with his escape, and what do I find? One of my men's skull crushed under some indoor decoration with his weapons gone on the floor, and a baseball cap lying on the bed that is I presume, is yours sending me a message you're gone?!" He growled back at her. "I left it?" Giselle questioned. _She forgot Glenn's hat in his bedroom_ and he thought it was a sign? She asked herself silently. "It took me and my men till fucking dawn to find you Doll, and to think you killed more of my-" Negan was interrupted by Giselle. His words cutting her from her thoughts. "Wait a minute. It took you and your men the whole night and morning to find me?" She asked confused. "No shit." He replied frustrated. "How long did it take you to try to find Daryl?" She asked curiously. "I don't know? An hour? Look Doll, down change the fucking subject-" "Why did you take longer to find me than Daryl?" Giselle questioned. She looked up at Negan, who was facing away from her as he ran a hand down his face to where his beard was in thought. "It seems that I'm just something to make Rick mad for what he did, but why spend so much time looking for me than Daryl? And even with your best men out there? Yeah, I saw Simon and Dwight was the one who put me down after he saw me shoot your men down. So, why go all that trouble for some 'Doll'? To be honest, I thought it would matter more that Daryl escaped than me, considering if I wasn't found, I would be one less mouth to feed." She growled. "Oh, so is this what you think it is? Like it doesn't fucking matter to me?" He asked in frustration. "Yeah! I think it fucking does!-" "Well it's not like that fucking like that Doll. It never was." He said in admission, lowering his tone as he paced the floor. Not giving a single glance at her. "And why not?" She asked more calmly now. Anxiety started to well up in her stomach and her palms started to sweat. "Because Doll, I couldn't stand _thinking of you_ out there... By yourself... Possibly hurt out in the woods. _Couldn't stop thinking_ that you left for good." He said turning to face her from afar.  
  
Her brain froze in shock at his words. It felt like her legs rooted to the ground when he said that. Her conscious took quite a while to process his exact words, while her sub conscious questioned. _Did he really? No he's not... Or his he?_  
  
He started pacing the floor again. Removing his gloves and leather jacket and placing them at the edge of the bed. Her heart began to race rapidly. " _I thought I was done feeling that way._ " He said calmly then taking a loud sigh after. She looked up at him in question. Her features soften, as she saw Negan struggling with the words. It was like she was seeing Negan. As a person. Not someone everyone feared, or someone everyone expects murder from. But... Something or someone else right in front of her. "Feeling _what way_?" She asked, curiously looking at him. "Worried. _Scared_. Afraid." He said as he looked back at her. She looked into his eyes and before only saw flames and emptiness, but now saw nothing but concern and even confusion in them. A warm feeling started to stir in her stomach with the thought of this problem lifting up and away, and mainly Negan opening up to you so much. Wanting to return some honesty of her own. "To be honest... If you wanted to know..., I absolutely don't know anything about Daryl and his escape, and even if I did leave for good..., I wouldn't know where else to go. I was thinking Alexandria, but, you said you were going there soon to check up on them. And I trusted my chances on getting there with you rather than by myself." She gave a small smile as she looked at Negan. Parting her hair to the side in a slight nervous manner.  
  
"To add, I would never lie to you. I mean, I suck at lying in general. I can't even play poker. It's too much like lying." Giselle stated. Negan sat back on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Giselle's leg from above the gray covers. "You're not just some tool to get Rick pissed. Not even fucking close." He smirked at her. She chuckled, hiding behind her dangling hair as she tried to hide a small blush that crept to her cheeks. "Well, you're not as bad of a leader than I thought you are." Was the last thing Giselle chose to say before she ended up metaphorically vomiting a whole confession to him. He chuckled back and bit his lip before tossing her Glenn's hat as she caught it with both if her hands. "Here Angel. You need some rest. It's only been around an hour or two since you woke up. And your food has gone cold. So how about we call it a fucking night?" He said standing up and picking up the tray of food. "You brought me food?" She asked. "Well I can't be a gentlemen to a woman?" "No just, observing." She gave a small smile as she checked her bandaged forearm and side. He smiled back as he started to walk towards the door. "Negan..." She called out to him casually. "Where is my clothes? And why do I only have this shirt on?" She asked curiously. He knew that she would ask as his expression changed to a Cheshire cat's smile. "Your clothes are getting washed, and don't get my shirt all dirty now." He exclaimed. "This is, your, shirt?" She asked as she pointed at it. "Yeah, and my favourite one too." He playfully demanded. "And I gotta say Baby Doll, I've never seen someone wear brightly coloured panties and wear them as fucking _cute like you_ do Doll." He winked at her and left the room. Her eyebrows raise in surprise at his flirtatious compliment. She started to blush uncontrollably as she quickly took a glance at her matching bright mint lacy underwear. She laid back down onto the bed, cuddling into the covers and pillows, as it left Negan's masculine smell lingering off of them. She closed her eyes and tried to process what happened in the last twelve hours, while her subconscious celebrated by cuddling into the covers and pillows of Negan's bed, and drifting off to a victorious sleep.


	10. Hold Me Through The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Giselle and Negan (last chapter), Negan has to deal with something he didn't sign up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TWD. 
> 
> A/N: Its been a while since I posted, so that's that. Can't wait for 7b of TWD. Plus, I made a fan acc for TWD on instagram. I have too much time on my hands. :)

It's been at least four to six hours that Giselle has been sleeping. The sun was setting by the time and the orange and golden rays clashed in the room's window, while already setting down from the earth's surface. Negan had finally arrived back from doing his regular check ups on other groups while also keeping an eye out for Daryl, and walked into a sleeping Giselle. He removed his leather jacket and set Lucille leaned on a chair nearby. He glanced at Giselle over at the bed as he thought he should be quiet when he did the rest of his errands in here, not wanting to wake her up. Thinking she was a heavy sleeper, but oh how he was wrong. It started off pretty casual; she rolled onto her back, then over to her side, then onto her stomach with flinging an arm onto the pillow and above her body. He simply thought it was just Giselle trying to get comfortable. What also caught Negan's attention was when her face planted right into the pillow. Her hair sprawling around her head, looking like she wasn't breathing. Negan hesitated before approaching the bed and giving Giselle a slight nudge and turn her into her back; which was a big mistake.

"Darling?" He nudged her once. "Giselle?" He asked as he turned her onto her back.

She suddenly bolted up into a sitting position with her face into her hands and fat, big tears running down her face. Her sobs echoed through the air as she kept going.

What Negan didn't know was after Glenn's death, Giselle has been having constant nightmares of Glenn dying right in front of her eyes and everyone she loved getting murdered right in front of her. The time she was sleeping on the tree the other time was a rare night for her when she didn't have a nightmare about Glenn. What was also interesting was that not all the time was her nightmares of Glenn and everyone else dying was the fact that most of them, Negan wasn't the one murdering them. It appeared every two nights, but she wasn't sure herself.

Negan stood there completely stunned for a few seconds before attempting to put a arm, or at least a hand on her shoulder. She jerked violently at his touch and if it weren't for Negan there, she would've fell off the bed. She was sweating profusely and heating up pretty quickly, as he then sat behind her on the bed, slipping off his tee shirt off of her (which was easier than he thought) to keep her from heating up any further; and wrapping his arms around her body to avoid her crashing off the bed. Of course she reacted violently and started to thrash out. The sensation of being restrained and strangled came over her head. She struggled through his tight grasp on her wildly as her leg collided with his shin. He swore under his breath to relive the sudden pain. But Negan only wrapped his legs around hers to restrain her further from thrashing out longer. He leaned close to her ear, trying to calm her down. As it was a challenge with her head and the rest of her body moving.

"Shh, Giselle. Its okay, your safe. Your safe." He whispered as he started rocking her back and forth and circling his thumb on bare skin on her shoulders with both hands. "Your with me, your safe." He promised her with his words. Suddenly her body calmed down with her head lying on his chest, hearing his ecstatic heartbeat and one hand wrapping around him and another laying on his chest. It stunned him miraculously as she seemed to relax from his words or his touch, he never knew.

Either way, Negan knew that stopping and leaving her to 'sleep' the event would surface again and Negan getting seriously injured or worse. Her sobs quieted down, and her body finally became still. With her sobs becoming mere whispers, then nothing more but her breathing. She was finally relaxed and calm, as her body limped into Negan arms. On one hand, Negan was grateful that she finally calmed down, but on the other he was a little frightened that if he moved and let go, she would start up again. He contemplated for two minutes straight if he should let her go and if she would thrash out again, he would be brave enough to calm her the second time, or simply stay put with Giselle on his lap and his arms around her. Also with the fact of resting a bit after the pain she inflicted on him.

But he eventually he sighed and decided. He took a glance at his watch, that read 10:00pm and saw the sun already gone from the sky. Every bit of light from the sky gone, and replaced with a starry sky painted in an navy blue night. And the flashlights from his workers who had night duties. It was curfew for his people right now, so he didn't mind clocking in early for the night. Negan slowly lowered himself on the bed as he ended up leaning onto the wooden bed frame. Taking Giselle with him and allowing her to remain of top of him.

"Alright." He said as he took a sigh and reached over and turned to switch off the lamp nearby. "Don't kill me in the morning Darling." He murmured to himself as he tried to get comfortable with a heated up, almost naked Giselle in his lap, nonetheless on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment/kudos, and I hope you enjoyed! <3


	11. Hopeless Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TWD.
> 
> A/N: Im incredibly sorry for this long awaited update on at least one story on my acc! Ive just been super busy and that just contributed to writers block which sucked. But enough of me, enjoy this long awaited update to this story. (P.S. There will be more updates coming more often then one whole hiatus:))

As Giselle pulled the knife from the woman's neck, blood started to spill all over her hands and clothe as Glenn was catching his breath not to far from her. Watching the whole thing go down. The mission was to kill saviours in an outpost and the whole group got separated. Maggie with Carol, Rick with Daryl and Jesus, Aaron and Rosita, Abe and Sasha and Heath, Gabriel, and Tara where together while Glenn and Giselle escaped the building while they could. Getting shot at and chased by saviours on the way.

They were in a brawl with three saviours, and when she subdued one, she saw a saviour throw Glenn to a wall, smashing him against it. His body fell with a thud and a crack, followed by silence and complete panic in Giselle's system. Giselle quickly ran up to him and grabbed a gun from the grassy field and shot the man in the head. Not even thinking or hesitating. She pulled the trigger without a second thought. Suddenly, the saviour she subdued attacked from behind her, knocking the gun out of her hand and taking her down on the floor. She struggled as the saviour started straggling her by the neck. Losing circulation, she quickly grabbed a knife that was holstered onto a saviour's waist and stabbed her in the neck. She kept stabbing till her hands were filled with blood and drenched her clothes in it.

The third one saw Giselle grab the knife out of the girl's body and so did Glenn. The last saviour surrendered, dropping his gun and knife and putting his hands up. "Giselle, you don't have to-" Glenn said holding his hand up to her. "Like Rick said. This has to end." She said with her voice strained with sadness and anger. And she pulled the trigger. No hesitation and no negotiating. Blood splatters painted Giselle face and neck as she lowered the gun and dropped it in shock.

"Glenn?" She asked lost. "Giselle." He said as he walked up to his little sister. "Is that how this feels?" She asked, her voice horse and quiet. "How what feels?" "The feeling you told me and About before. The feeling of when you stop being you, the people who made you who you are today. Is gone. Is this what it feels like?" Giselle asked with tears forming upon her eyes. "I don't know." He says as Giselle looks up at him, confused and lost. "Because I still have them inside of me. Here. And you do to." He said putting a hand on his chest to where his heart is. "The people you care about. Our parents, Maggie, Daryl," he started. "Aaron, Abe, Rosita, Rick."

Glenn repeated as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Those bits that are inside of you, that made you who you are right now, isn't gone. It might feel like it, but it isn't." He explained. Giselle looked up at her big brother as his words of hope strengthen her. "I Love You." She said as she gave him a big hug. "I Love You Too." He said as he embrace her as tightly as she was. "Don't let someone take those bits and pieces of who you are. That's what makes us still breathing." He said in her ear and smiled.

Out of nowhere a bullet shot through Glenn's chest, his blood splattering on her. "NOO!" Giselle's agonizing screams coated the air. "Glenn no, we can get you back! Glenn no! Don't die on me!" She yells as she holds his body in her hands, but other saviours pull her back and restrain her. She struggles as she sees them put a bullet between Glenn's eyebrows as he pulled the trigger. Sobs are the only thing that her body can do as the saviours start yelling and trying to restrain her, but she pushes through and struggles through heir grasp. They take her away from Glenn's lifeless body laying the grass as three saviours apprehend her down on the grass and start grabbing onto her clothes struggling to take it off her. She screams and thrashes out violently at their touch while trying to comprehend Glenn's sudden death in front of her.

Suddenly the two men that was holding down Giselle was hit in the head and shot down. It was Negan, and he kneeled down and dropped the gun and a bloodied Lucille to hold Giselle in his arms. He tells her that she's safe now, and she huddles closer to his body and calms down; tears still painting her face and her gaze not leaving her brother's dead body with a bullet hole through him. The last thoughts she has is hoping Glenn doesn't turn, and feeling a sense of dread but at the same time, a feeling of relief when in Negan's arms; and everything goes black once she closes her eyes shut to hope this was all a dream.

**{}{}{}{}**

Giselle's eyes flicker open from the sunlight, and the first thing she noticed is she woke up from a nightmare. She always had woken up in the middle of the night, sobbing and scared to close her eyes; but this time was different. It was completely unheard off. The second thing she noticed was that she was lying on something that was definitely not her pillow. She rubbed her eyes a little longer and realized that she was lying on top on Negan. Her body on his chest, only wearing lingerie, and Negan's arms cuddling her closer.

She lifted her head gently from his chest as even her small action awoke Negan. "Morning Doll." he said with his charming smile, looking down at her. "Hey." She said wiping her tired eyes, looking back up at him. "What happened? How did I end up sleeping on you?" She asked laying her face into his chest, her voice muffled. "Let's just say, I didn't want you to be waking everyone up." He said sarcastically. Giselle's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?" "You were having a night terror. Just, calmed you down." He said as they sat up on the bed. "Oh, i'm sorry. Umm also, why am I in um, this?" She asked looking down at her under garments. "Had to remove your shirt. You were heating up pretty quickly." He explained. "Has any of your 'wives' had night terrors?" She asked curiously. Adding small air quotes on wives. "No. But, I knew someone that had." He said. "Who was she? Was it someone here?" She asked. "No one here. But it doesn't matter anymore. Come on, you go in there and freshen up." He said pointing at the direction of the bathroom door. Giselle hesitated, trying to figure Negan out, but was hard to read him. "Sure." She gave a small smile as she stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom door. Negan's eyes lingering from the bed to her backside. "Towels are in the cabinet." He informed her. "Thanks." She said as she opened the cabinets to find multiple fluffy, thick towels and shut the door behind her. The sound of the shower starting seemed to echo through the whole room as Negan made his way to his drawer, pulling out another shirt and laid it out on the bed.

As the hot water hit Giselle's body, it felt like she was in a spa. Ever since getting back from a one week scavenge with Maggie, and then the fateful day, it's been a while since she's been in the shower. The last time she can remember was the day before Negan came to Alexandria for the first time. Her thoughts started to fill and drown her brain, with various thoughts and feelings that she had planned this was a good time to get her mind straight. And the only was she would relax was always a hot shower and singing. She stayed silent for a while, making sure Negan had left the room; once thinking the coast was clear, she started singing. Keeping her mind at ease and relaxing herself.

He continued to clean up around the room, when he heard Giselle sing in the shower. Her voice sounded angelic, and he solely started to remember when Lucille had always done the same. Although it was always easy to just forget about Lucille, it seemed like Giselle had many traits and qualities that Lucille had. He thought he was just overthinking, but maybe he wasn't. He tried to forget about Lucille and his thoughts, and went to do some small errands as he awaited for Giselle; leaving with her angelic voice ringing in his ears.

**{}{}{}{}**

As she finished after thirty minutes and wrapped a towel over her body as she heard the door knock behind her. "Coming!" She said as she opened the door to see Negan standing there looking down at her with his charming smile. A slight blush crept upon her cheek from the gesture. "I just gotta tell you, there's new clothes in the bed and food on the table." He said to her. "Um, thanks. Couldn't you tell me after I showered?" She asked curiously. Negan leaned in closer as he said "You're shutting the water off for my workers. Slowing them down from their work." "I should take longer then next time." She joked as she looked down. "No, Doll. Take your fucking time." He said and winked at her before he left with swinging Lucille over his shoulder. She rolled her eyes playfully as she grabbed the new clothes and got dressed.

She slipped on undergarments and her skinny jeans and her flowy top that had been washed. As she noticed. They probably washed it as she was knocked out that night or so. She finishes her outfit but tying her shoelaces on her combat boots as she fixes her hair and attaches Glenn's baseball cap back on her belt loop. Lastly she made sure she changed her bandages and took some painkillers before going out there.

**{}{}{}{}**

As the afternoon rolled around, she was secretly exploring the cell area where Daryl escaped to find some glimmer of hope that he's still alive somehow, somewhere. As she walked down the halls, she found a door open to a room; where she found Eugene standing there with his head down. "Eugene?" She said quietly as she ran into the room, closed the door behind her and walked up to him. "Eugene?" She asked again concerned. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Giselle? What are you still doing here?" He asked. "Oh my goodness." She exclaimed as she gave Eugene a quick hug. "Did He, do anything to you?" He asked, holding back tears. "No. He didn't. Don't worry. What about you?" She asked. "Hey haircut! Time to go and tour around here!" A woman said as she yelled from outside the door. "I'll find a time to talk. Go." Giselle said and let Eugene go. He left as she walked the opposite direction in the hallway. As she walked the opposite direction, she reached the back area, where walkers and people were isolated and caged by metal fencing.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw people running away from walkers and walkers being sickly mutilated by the people inside.

"What is this?" She muttered under her breath. Suddenly, one if the inmates from across the fence ran up to the fence, terrified. "Help me please! Don't let them get to me!" Said the man. "I'm sorry, I don't-" she panicked, and suddenly the man screamed as the walker grabbed him from behind. He tried to push the walker away inly to plead help to Giselle one last time as the man got bitten. Giselle steps back in horror as she feels hopeless. Her senses snap back to her and she realized she probably wasn't suppose to be there. She quickly ran back in the building to some civilization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave those Kudos! <3


	12. The Truth About Hostiles & Calamities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giselle takes time to talk to Eugene, and contemplates what she is really doing here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis: I don't own TWD.
> 
> A/N: I'm soooo sorryy about the longest hiatus ever! Writers block and waiting for TWD season eight is what mainly stopped me from writing. Anyway, I was going to make the last few chapters (that describe the last few episodes in season 7) promptly short bc I don't want to get in the habit of repeating the episode too much, (when you can just watch the episode) but still keeping the vibe that Giselle is in this world. I will most definitely update this more frequently (most likely after this week or even tomorrow) bc I have a few more pre-written chapters done (thank goodness). So, hope you enjoy!

"Eugene? You in there?" Giselle asked softly as she knocked gently. It was nightfall and the compounds started to get quiet for curfew.

Eugene answered with a sad expression on his face. "Can I come in?" She asked. He nodded as she entered and he closed the door behind her. "So what did Negan ask you when he-" she was about to finish but Eugene interrupted. "That I am Negan. And I told him that I am 100% Negan. Full of his commands." He said rushed. "What? Why would you? You know what that means to yourself? To your friends? Our friends? Our family?" She said angered. "I stand incorrect Giselle. It's not like I was the only one. It's clear you have made your choice about it as well." He argued.

"You're wrong. He never asked me in the first place, but-" "but that doesn't mean that he worked hard for you to stay here for so long. I mean... Look at you. You're bandaged and stitched up. And the way he offers you things is different from others. He might've not asked you directly, but I'm as sure as hell you took the offer without knowing. I'm sure you don't stay in cells like prisoners, or work hard labour like his other followers." Eugene points out. "If your thinking I became a 'Negan' or whatever, I haven't. Nor forgot what he did to Abe and Glenn." Giselle says angrily, using strong quotations over 'Negan". "If he seems like he fully trusts you, why haven't you killed him yet?" Eugene asks. He makes a good point. "I... " she can't say anything because she's been beaten and he was right.

She unknowingly joined them and at what cost? What did she think she could've benefited from this? Being strong was tough, and Negan had started to break down her walls as she noticed she acts around him differently now. He's been showering her with luxuries and chances that probably can't be passed by any other person. Was this all to get her on his side? But she can't forget that time when he confessed he does care for her deeply. On a personal level too. Even if she was in denial, Eugene was right. She didn't say anything for quite some time as Eugene's voice snapped her back to reality. "And that's why I took it. And you shouldn't be in denial about it either." He finished. She said nothing.

"Giselle?" He said a final time. Giselle flickered her eyes as she looked back up to Eugene. Suddenly anger and guilt surfaced her body as she looked back up to Eugene with a angry face. "I might've unknowingly joined, but at least I didn't join out of cowardliness and lies." She scoffed as she pointed her finger towards him and stormed out back into the hallway.

Heat surfaced her face as she paced in the dark, quiet, empty hallway. Overthinking her thoughts and what Eugene said. Was he right? Or was he just trying to get her to become one of them? She was confusing the hell out of herself, it made her want to rip her hair out. As she was pacing nervously in the dark, she heard footsteps approach behind her and she stopped on her tracks. "Well there you are. I was trying to find you for the last ten minutes. You know I should keep you from wandering around the area to keep you from getting lost, or possibly running away." Negan said with a chuckle. She can see his shadow walk closer as the moonlight from the windows gave off bright lights inside the hallway. She scoffed loudly, thinking about what Eugene said that's still haunting her. "Darling? You okay?" Negan asks concerning as he approaches her closer from behind after a moment of strict silence. Giselle turns around and starts.

"When you took me from Alexandria, did you have a plan for me or whatever? What was my use to you that my step sister is gone?" She asked in an growing annoyed tone. "Well, to be honest your use to me would've been my initial seventh wife," Negan says with a smile. Giselle crooked a brow in a look of disgusted and crossed her arms. "Would've?" She asked. "Well taking note that you know damn well of your skills in surviving shown by the deaths and that little escape attempt not to long ago. So I thought you could be a soldier for me." He said. Giselle nodded. "But you said thought. What changed?" She asked curiously. "I think you know exactly what changed." He states as she remembers the time he cared for her. "So what am I to you now? And was all this just a way for you to get me to join on your side between you and Rick?" She asked stressed as she dropped her arms to her sides and turned her back to him. "Look Doll, I'm going to let you decide on what you think 'this' all is to you." He continues. "But i'll tell you something Darling. What I said before and now, is the only thing that's true." He said as he whispered in her ear from behind and wrapped his arms on her waist. Her heart started to beat furiously as her eyes felt like it was feeling the heat from open flames. She closed her eyes as she turned around and hugged Negan. She didn't know why, but inside she felt like she needed it. 'Why did he have to make this so hard for her?' she internally screamed at herself. Negan laid his chin on her head as he embraced her the moonlit darkness and she melted into his arms in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment/kudos! <3


End file.
